When The Heart of Ice Melts
by Fireworks174
Summary: Loneliness can only be compare by Ice. It makes you grow cold and tired of those surrounding you. Dying by this Ice, has only made me feel even lonelier than before. My heart is frozen, turned to nothing but ice. However, Death took me into this new world. With people who stay at my side. They are the Flames that will melt my frozen heart. Nami x Tsuki (OC)
1. Chapter 1: My New Life

Chapter 1: My New Life

Italics = " _Thoughts"_

Underline= "Name of Attacks"

Bold= " **Name of** **Locations"**

Nami POV:

I groaned as the light tried to enter my closed eyes. I slowly began to rise from my bed and felt my elbow bump into a body. The body laying next to me let out a male groan before the body returned to silence. I gave a loving smile to the man as I looked at him. He was the same age as myself. His hair as black as a moonless night and his purple eyes hidden behind their barrier. The man didn't have a six-pack nor was he overly muscular, but I wouldn't say he was skinny either. The most unique thing about his physical appearance was his moderately pale skin.

"Good morning Tsuki." I whispered as I looked at my boyfriend's peaceful face as he slumber.

"Mmm good morning… hey do you remember what island were on?" Asked Tsuki who was too tired to open his eyes.

I giggled before answering " I don't blame you for not knowing, but this place is called **Orange Town.** The citizens abandoned this town because of a group of _pirates."_ I spat out the last word with disdain.

3rd POV:

Tsuki rose up from the bed and looked at Nami with slightly concern. Afterward, Tsuki began to glance across the bedroom, looking for something or someone.

"Ribbit." Said young voice that was imitating a frog's noise. It was a strange small cat with green fur and a long tail. The cat was standing on its hind legs and had large, round eyes with prominent eyelashes. The strangest thing about the cat was that it wore a pink frog like suit, which covered its entire body except the face. The suit came with a hood that had two beady eyes resting there.

"Oh hello Frosch." Said Nami as she smiled at the green exceed who smiled back.

"Hi Nami. Where is Tsuki? I can't find him?" Asked Frosch who look worried about Tsuki.

Nami pointed her finger at Tsuki returned to lying on the bed. Frosch smiled and moved towards the bed as he jumped onto Tsuki's lap.

"Tsuki!" Said Frosch happily as he smiled at Tsuki.

Once again, Tsuki rises as he smiled at Frosch before hugging the exceed. Tsuki gave a small smile as he hugged Frosch. Meanwhile, Nami had gotten off the bed and got dressed.

"I'll be back in awhile. You just relax, you need to rest after exerting yourself lately." Said Nami as she began to leave.

"Nami, just don't be reckless, ok?" Said Tsuki in concern about his girlfriend's safety.

Nami just smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left. Meanwhile, Tsuki notice that Frosch fell asleep on his lap. So, Tsuki lied in his bed and closed his eyes. He frowned as he began to remember how he came here.

" _Why was I given a second chance in life? Why he bring Frosch from Fairy Tail here? Why did he give this power?"_ Thought Tsuki before he fell asleep.

End of Chapter 1

 **Author Note:** **Hi Guys, I'm Back. :D Sorry about not writing lately. I've been focus on my grade in school lately that I completely forgot about this. Also, I'm not going to continue "King of Lava Release" because it wasn't as interesting as I thought it would be. Since, it is spring break, I'm going to start writing more now that I have the free time. So, I'm starting this One Piece fanfiction with my OC Tsukiya but he will be called Tsuki (Moon) most of the time.**

 **This story is a "Reborn into world of One Piece" type of fanfiction. I'll give a summary about this story after the next chapter. The next chapter is a flashback on how Tsuki came to One Piece and why Frosch from Fairy tail is here. Also, how he met Nami and his part in their world. Finally, Tsuki 'mysterious' power will be revealed in the flashback chapter, but I wanna hear some guesses on what it could be. I'll give guys a hint: it is a type of magic from Fairy Tail. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reborn

Chapter 2: Reborn

Italics = " _Thoughts"_

Underline= "Name of Attacks"

Bold= " **Name of** **Locations"**

All Credit goes to the creators of the One Piece

Tsuki POV:

My name wasn't always Tsuki, it was Nathan Smith. My old life was practically hell to me. Ever since birth, I was alone with no one called a friend. Most of people considered me as a freak because I was never with anyone. My parents were rarely seen and I'm usually alone in the house. I practically raised myself since I was eight years old. The only person who knew and acknowledged my existence was my grandfather, but he couldn't live forever. I became a fan of animes like **One Piece** and **Fairy Tail** because they help show the goodness in everyone they encounter. To be honest, I was a bit jealous because they could make friends so easily while I couldn't even make a single friend no matter how hard I tried. Then, the day of my death arrived and my life was changed for forever. I got hit by car and was sent to the hospital, where they pulled the plug on me. The saddest thing about my death was that nobody, beside a few of my relatives came to my funeral. Like a disregarded toy, I was forgotten as though, I never even existed. Just as I thought I would die alone, I found myself in white room. I looked around the strange room, it was completely white with nothing else in it.

"Well, how are you? I hope the trip wasn't too bumpy, Nathan?" Someone asked as it watched me.

I turned to my left and saw a young boy looking at me. The child looked like he was 12 years old and he was the standard height for someone his age. He had jet black eyes and his hair was as white as snow. He wore a black robe with a hood.

Raising an eyebrow at the child, I asked "Who are you and How do you know my name? Wait, where are we?"

The child just smirked as he said "I know your name because I know the names of everyone who comes from the world of the living. As for our location, you should know what happened to you, correct?"

My eyes suddenly widened as memories of my death came to place. I began to look down in sorrow before letting out a chuckle that held more sorrow than humor.

" _So I died, I should've known. I died as I lived. Alone."_ I thought as I hopelessly accepted my fate to be sent to the afterlife.

"Who said you're going to send to the afterlife, Nathan? No, I have something better for you." Said the boy who smiled as I looked at him in shock.

"Did you read my thoughts? Who are you? I asked in shock.

The boy just gave a peaceful look before he lifted his right hand. Suddenly, black smoke began to collect itself in his palm, before it changed appearances and became a black cross with scythe blade on it. The child began to twirled the scythe like an expert, before he slammed the bottom of the scythe onto the ground and look at me with confident look.

"In the world of the living, I am known as Death, but please call me Ryuk." Said Ryuk with confident smirk.

"Anyway, now that introductions have been completed. It's time to discuss the matter at hand. You may be shocked with what I'm about to say, but I'm offering you another chance at life. However, it won't be in your previous life because you have already died. So, I'm going to send to another world. However know this, it is filled with dangers that you have already seen before. So, I'm going to a secret power that keep you safe." Said Ryuk before he held out his hand and asked "Do you accept this?"

I just looked at Ryuk's hand before shaking his hand and said "To hell with it, what do I have to lose anyway? I accept your deal."

Ryuk grinned and said "Alright, but someone will be coming with you for a purpose that you will in the future. As for power, you might be surprised about it. Goodbye."

Suddenly, a bright light began to blind me as the white room faded away. The darkness began to envelope as I went unconscious.

When I woke up, I found myself laying on the ground. I began to look around me and I appeared to be in a forest. As I began to stand, I heard a sound behind me and I quickly turned around to face the source of the noise, but I was shocked to see who the perpetrator was. It was Frosch from **Fairy Tail** , and he was staring right at me. There was a long moment of silence between the two of us.

Then Frosch smiled at me and said " Hi, how are you?"

I was still shocked about seeing him, but I replied " I'm g-good and you?"

" _Why the fuck is Frosch here!? Isn't he supposed to be in_ _ **Fairy Tail**_ _?"_ I thought in shock.

"I'm good, thank you for asking. By the way, do you know where we are? I don't know this place?" Asked Frosch as he glance around them.

Finally getting over the shock of seeing Frosch, I turned my head and saw a road at the edge of forest.

As I began to walk towards the road, I noticed Frosch was following me and without looking back, I asked "Why are you following me? I know the road this way, but I don't think you should walk behind me?"

Frosch began to move a little closer to me and suddenly said "We're friends, right? I think we should go together."

I stopped completely after hearing that.

Friends?

I never had any friends and this exceed wanted to be my friend. I didn't know what to say about it. I've always wanted a friend, and now I have one. I felt tears trying to leave my eyes, but I stopped them.

I looked at Frosch and smiled a little as I said "Sure, we can be friends and maybe we should stick together. Like partners."

Frosch smiled as we got on to the road and began to walk along the side. After an hour of walking, we found a town that looked strangely familiar to me. I looked around the town and thought " _Why do I feel think I know this place?"_

I was taken from my thoughts as I heard someone asked "Hey kid, you alright? You look confused."

I turned around and was shocked to see Genzo wearing his police uniform and the pinwheel on his head. However, he didn't have any scars on his body. He look at me with slight concern and place his hand on my shoulder.

My head was thinking as fast as 30 thought per second, I was trying to figure out why Genzo from **One Piece** was during here. Then I had one idea that could explain where I was.

Nervously, I asked "S-Sir e-ex-excuse me, but do you know where me and my friend are? We don't know."

Genzo frowned slightly before answering "You and your friend are in **Cocoyashi Village**. It's on **Conomi Island**."

Now, I know where me and Frosch were.

We're in **One Piece**.

 **Author Note: So, how you liking the story so far? It's cool right. I decide to extend the flashback chapter into 2 or maybe 3 chapters, so here is the first part. I'll be sure to send the next chapter very soon. Also, next chapter will introduce Nami and Nojiko. Also, I'm sure you hope figure what Tsuki(or Nathan) power, the title has another into on it. Also I going to rewatching some of the first one piece episode because I want to refresh my memories. I'm watching the English Version on Funimation because it's better than 4kids version but I will head to English Sub soon.**

 **PS: I going to add opponents for Tsuki and change a few moments in one piece to add some tension or humor to my story. I don't want my story to sound like it was copy off the anime.**

 **Reference for Certain Things:**

 **Frosch: Fairy Tail**

 **Ryuk's Name: Death Note**

 **The scythe is Spirit's Weapon Form: Soul Eater**


	3. Chapter 3: Tsukiya

Chapter 3: Tsukiya

Italics = " _Thoughts"_

 _Recommend song: Artist_

Underline= "Name of Attacks"

Bold= " **Name of** **Locations"**

The God of One Piece is Eiichiro Oda

Tsuki POV:

Everything around me seemed to stop.

Me and Frosch were in the world of **One Piece** , and the home village of 'Cat Burglar' Nami. Then I noticed both Frosch and Genzo were looking at me.

Coughing into my hand, I asked "Why are you looking at me?"

Genzo rose an eyebrow, he looking at me with questioning look.

" I asked for you and your friend's name. Where is your friend?" Asked Genzo as he watch the 'kid' in front

Looking at Frosch, I pick him up and held him in front of Genzo. He looked quite surprised to see the exceed.

Still holding Frosch, I said " This is my friend, he's an exceed and his name is Frosch."

"Fro thinks so too." Said Frosch as I put him down.

Genzo's eyes bulged out as soon as he heard Frosch speak. Taking two steps back, he pointed at Frosch and shouted "WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DID THAT CAT TALK!? WHY IS IT IN FROG SUIT!?"

Completely unfazed by Genzo's shouting, I answered " Frosch is an exceed. An exceed is anthropomorphic cat, meaning he is a walking, talking cat."

After a few calm breaths, Genzo look at me and said " Ok, what about you? What your name?"

As I was about to say my name, I paused for a moment. That name was from my past life, why should I keep it. My old life was filled with nothing but loneliness, and Nathan was apart of that , what should my new name be? My grandfather used to call me Tsukiya, and it meant 'moon and to be.'

With a deep breath, I look at Genzo and ready to make my choice.

"My name is Tsukiya."

Genzo POV:

I looked at this kid. His name is Tsukiya. He looked about ten years old, the same age as Nami. Tsukiya's hair was colored with a very dark black and his purple eyes glowed like jewels. However, Tsukiya's pale skin contrasted against the environment surrounding us. He wore a blue shirt with matching shorts. His sneakers were black with white streaks. It was strange, but I felt like this kid knew something that I didn't. I ignored that feeling and gave the kid a friendly smile.

As I looked at the kid, I said "Well Tsukiya, it nice to meet you. My name is Genzo. I'm the sheriff of **Cocoyashi Village** as well as its mayor. I was just heading to a friend's house, when I saw you and Frosch entering the village. Do you come with me?"

Tsukiya just glance at Frosch, who was looking very happy. Then, he looked back at me and nodded his head. I began to travel to the Little Thug's house with them behind me. I was worried about how her parenting skills was affecting her children. I swear that woman enjoys messing with me. I turned around and noticed Tsukiya was looking at his reflection in the water. Why did he looked so surprised about it? Afterward, we finally made it to her tangerine grove.

"Well, what do think? Pretty cool, right?" I asked as I looked at Tsukiya.

"So, this is a tangerine grove? It's quite cool. Right, Fro?" Asked Tsukiya as he look at his friend. The exceed, right? Anyway, Frosch nodded as he looked at all the tangerines surrounding them. I chuckled as I began to walk towards the door of my friend's house.

I knocked on the door, before saying "Hey Bellmere, are you home?"

The door opened to reveal a rather attractive woman with violet red hair. Her hairstyle was something similar to mohawk. Bellmere wore a green checkered shirt with the word MACE written across the chest. She had a pair of brown sandal on her  
feet and indigo trousers. And for once in her life, she didn't have a cigarette in her mouth.

Smirking, Bellmere looked at me and said " Hey Gen, what are you here for? Are you here to my daughters?" She began to come closer to my ear and continued in a whisper. "Or are you here for more than _little girl_ s and to spend time with a _woman_?"

In an instant, my face felt like it was on fire as I went back 15 steps in a second.

I shouted "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Y-YOU'RE CRAZY!"

My yelling was stopped, when I heard laughter from two people. I glanced around myself and notice Bellmere, along with Tsukiya, were laughing at me. I grumbled about dirty tricks and mischievous redheads. A certain redhead was just sticking her tongue out at me, before noticing Tsukiya.

Pointing at the kid, Bellmere asked "Gen, why do you have a kid with you? And why is there a pink frog thing with him?"

I answered " The boy's name is Tsukiya and the pink frog is actually a walking, talking cat in a frog suit. And the cat's name is Frosch. They came with me because I thought your daughters could use some friends."

I noticed Bellmere sweatdrop at the Frosch after hearing the 'cat in a pink frog suit' stuff. However, that didn't stop her from smiling about her daughters having friends. She turned her head toward the inside of her house and called "Nami! Nojiko! Can you come out here? Please."

The sound of feet walking began to grow closer as two girls came out. The oldest of the girls was Nojiko, who was eleven years old. Nojiko had light blue hair and tanned skin. She wore red shirt with a light blue skirt and black shoes.

Then, the younger sister of Nojiko was Nami, and she was ten years old. Nami had orange hair and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with a flower on it, also she had pair of gray shorts and purple sandals. They looked at me with smiles on their faces and they hugged me.

I smiled at them, before saying "Hello girls, I brought you girls some friends." Turning around I pointed at Tsukiya and Frosch and continued "Their names are Tsukiya and Frosch. Alright, be nice to them ok?"

Tsuki POV:

I watched as Genzo talked with Nami and Nojiko.

I thought " _It seems that Bellmere is still alive, that means Arlong hasn't arrived yet."_

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I felt someone pinching my cheeks. I saw the culprit was an ten year old Nami, I'll admit she looked pretty cute for a little kid. I said "Yes?"

Nami showed me a grin and, while pointing at Nojiko, she said "Hello, my name is Nami and that's my sister Nojiko. You're Tsukiya, right."

I glanced towards Nojiko who was looking at Frosch. I nodded at Nami and watched as she says "Well Gen told us about you and your exceed. I thinks it's cute to have such a little cat with you. Hey, do you wanna play a game?"

Giving her a small smile, I said "Ok, that seems alright. What about you Frosch? You wanna play?"

Frosch waved his hand happily as he said "Yeah, Let's play!"

For hours, we played games and had tons of fun. When the sun began to set, Frosch and I left with Genzo after we said our goodbyes with Nami and Nojiko. After carefully lying to Genzo, I explained to him that Frosch and myself weren't inhabitants of **Conomi Island** and had nowhere to spend the night. Genzo said we could stay with him, and we accepted his offer.

After 2 months, me and Frosch became residents of **Cocoyashi Village**. Frosch was like a younger brother to me and I guess I was like an older brother to him. After spending some time at the tangerine grove, I became very good friends with Nami and Nojiko. To my embarrassment, I gained a crush on the orange haired girl and was often teased by Genzo and the others because of it. Thankfully, she never knew about it or at least, I hope so. She calls me Tsuki now as a nickname.

Everything seemed peaceful, but I should've remember that it wouldn't last forever.

As we returned to the village with the fishes we acquired, I noticed a large crowd of people surrounding something. As we got closer, we were horrified to find Genzo as he had horrible wounds all over his body.

 _Glassy Sky: Amalee_

I ran over to Genzo and said "GENZO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Genzo slowly opened one eyes and looked at me as he said "Tsukiya, thank god, I thought they got you. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

I looked at Frosch as tears began to appear from his eyes. He was just as worried about Genzo as I was. Genzo became a father figure to us and to see him in such a state. Who did this to him? I looked at Dr. Nako as he began to stitch Genzo's wounds shut.

Dr. Nako gave me a sad look as he said "It was a pirate named Arlong. He and his crew came to the village, claiming that he now owns the island. Genzo tried to fight Arlong, but one of Arlong's crew members intercepted him and beat him down. Afterwards, Arlong placed a tax on everyone and if someone doesn't pay the tax, then they die. Tsuki, Arlong is heading for Bellmere's tangerine groves."

 _Call Your Heroes: Amalee_

As soon as I heard this, I quickly ran out of the crowd, leaving Frosch to keep him safe. How could I forget about Arlong, He's the reason why Bellmere dies. I ran as fast as I could to the tangerine grove. As I saw the grove in sight, I noticed a group of fishmen behind one humanoid saw-shark. It was Arlong wearing his outfit from his first raid, and in front of him, was Bellmere as she looked at him. I increased my speed trying to make it in time to save Bellmere from her death. I know she supposed to die, but I just couldn't let her die. Not after everything she done to help me and Frosch. It seems that the time was against my plans of saving her. As soon as I step into the yard, the sound of a gunshot was heard as I watched Bellmere falling to ground with blood staining the ground. I felt like my world was collapsing around me as looked at Bellmere's body.

I heard someone say "Well, what do we have here? A small piece of filth that now releases how powerless they are against a superior race like the fishmen."

I slowly felt anger rise inside as looked at Arlong as he saw me. My face began to change with my anger as I shouted "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. YOU PIECE OF SHIT FISH!"

Suddenly, I charged at Arlong, only to be hit in the stomach by someone, as I was sent crashing into the ground. I coughed out blood as I felt like I was hit by a train. I heard someone scream my name, I turned slightly to see Nami and Nojiko with tears pouring down their eyes. Then, I looked at Arlong and saw that weird humanoid manta ray that Sanji fights in a few years. I think his name was Kuroobi.

Crossing his arms, Kuroobi said " Don't think someone as worthless like you could ever defeat Arlong, child."

One of the fishmen walked up to me, before turning to his captain and asked "Hey Captain, what do you want to with him."

Arlong gave a cruel smirk as he said "Kill him. Make an example out of him like we did with this woman."

The Fishman pulled his sword out of it sheath, and began to lift it up. Suddenly, I heard more voices coming from the direction I came from, and looked to see everyone from **Cocoyashi Village** along with Frosch and a injured Genzo who was being assisted by Dr. Nako. They were racing toward the grove and must have seen me get hit by Kuroobi. They were all yelling about sparing my life, and, Frosch and Nami were the loudest out of all of them.

The executioner just laughed cruelly and said "This boy will be an example of superior power. His death will show you, that we will not be trifled with!"

I began to feel something strange happening to my body.

 _Let Me Hear: Amalee_

Ryuk POV:

" _Use your power, Tsukiya. I chose to give you think because it reflected your past and the emotions you've felt. It is finally time for it to be released. Back in your past life, you once said that this power could create cities, armies, or anything you imagine. The only limit of this power is your imagination. Use it to save yourself. To protect what you love. To defeat those who harms the innocent. Your power…" Ryuk Thoughts started._

Tsuki POV:

As the fishman brought his sword put down, the energy I felt grew stronger until I subconsciously cried out "ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

Suddenly, spears made out of ice appear out of the ground and impaled the fishman in multiple areas. The fishman was killed instantly and his body dropped to the ground. Everyone looked at the sight in shock as I slowly rose from my spot. I was determined to make them pay for what they did to Bellmere.

Ryuk POV( _thought):_

" _...can freeze the whole world."_

End of Chapter 3

 **Author Note:** **It's finally time to fight! Now that Tsuki has unleashed his power, does he stand a chance against the Arlong Pirates or will he be defeated?**

 **P.S: How do you have any suggestions for ice make attacks. Then, send it to me on the review section and I'll see what I can do. However, you must explain what it does. It dynamic like Lyons or statics like Gray. Other than that, I just use their attacks or attacks I create. Also, Tsuki will created certain weapons from other animes for him to use. Like ice version naruto kunai or mihawk's sword.**

 **P.S I'll try my best to make good fight scenes for this story.**

 **P.S Hey I just made this new subtitle called "Recommend Song." I always like to listen to music while I read because it boost the feeling a story has. Sad scenes equal sad ost. Action scenes equal action ost. Anyway, just type up the song I posted up before the scene, then play the song as you read. Or, you could use a song you think is perfect for the scene in instead. If you have any recommendations for songs you thinks are perfect for scene seems, then put in the reviews** **section and I'll see them. For example, humor scene than send a humor song like One Piece OST: Bar Song.**

See ya later. ;P


	4. Chapter 4: My Power Released

Chapter 4: My Power Released

Italics = " _Thoughts"_

 _Recommend song: Artist_

Underline= "Name of Attacks"

Bold= " **Name of** **Locations"**

Tsuki POV:

Even though I was shocked, I kept it hid with an emotionless expression.

I thought " _Holy shit, I can use_ _Ice Make Magic_ _. When could I….! Wait, Ryuk said gave me some kind of power to defend myself. This was the power he gave me."_

On instinct, I quickly closed my left hand and place it on my right hand. As cold air began to appear from my hands, I cried "Ice Make: Shield"

Moving my hands downwards, a large shield made of ice appeared in front of me and block a barrage of water bullets. I saw one of the Arlong's officers, Chew I believed, looked at me with anger. Moving my hands into the Ice Maker stance ( that's what it's going to be called) and said "Ice Make: Eagles"

A swarm of five ice eagles moved around the shield and went towards Chew. Upon seeing the eagles, Chew began to rapidly fire out water bullets at the frozen birds. To everyone's shock, the ice eagles actually began to dodge Chew bullets, and moved as if they were real. As the eagles began to close in on him, Chew was barely able to dodge them. However, two of the eagles managed to hit his torso. Chew gritted his teeth to stop any possibility of screaming in pain.

In anger, Chew glared at me as he shouted " HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOU MUST HAVE EATEN A DEVIL FRUIT! ONCE I KILL YOU, I'LL TAKE THAT DAMN FRUIT AS MY OWN!"

Inside my head, I decided play the cool card and do what every person in **One Piece** has done before. Explain their technique or powers.

The Rooks: _Champion sound(EP)_ / _ill factor:_

I gave Chew a confident smirk as I said "This isn't the power of the Devil Fruit, It's magic, Ice Make Magic to be exact."

I gave out a mental chuckle as I watch everyone look at me in shock.

So, I continued " Yes, ladies and gentlemen, magic does exist. The one I'm using allows me to create various things out of ice for multiple purposes like offense, defense, or other stuff."

As an example, I went into my Ice Maker stance and created an Oni mask out of ice.

I smirk before I stated, "The only limit of this magic is my imagination."

Everyone seemed to incredibly surprised by this magic.

Nami POV( _thought_ ):

I looked in shock as I thought " _Tsuki, that's incredible. How do you have this magic?"_

Genzo POV( _thought_ ):

" _Tsukiya, hm. Knowing you, you're going to this ice make thing and kick them off our island. I wish I could help you. Good luck."_

Frosch POV( _thought_ ):

" _Tsuki."_

Arlong POV( _thought_ ):

" _Such power. If what this brat says is true then, it could be of great use to me."_

Tsuki POV:

Alright, now that explanations have been handle. It's time to get serious. Using the current moment of stunned silence to my advantage, I said "TIME TO END THIS! FOR BELLMERE! Ice Make: Senbon Rain"

Multiple senbon needles made of ice were shot out of my hand and was sent straight towards Arlong.

I was certain it would beat Arlong, if he couldn't move. However, Arlong disappear before the needles hit their target. I was shocked that the attack missed Arlong.

 _I want to know: kill la kill OST_

However, that shock was quickly replaced by pain as Arlong appeared behind me and kicked my back. The strength of the kick sent me flying towards a tree. The tree was cracked as my  
body hit it, I coughed out a handful of blood and it left a small trail of blood leaving down my mouth. Also, I had to close my right eye because blood was dripping from my forehead. I could barely move my body without feeling large amounts of pain entering my system. I could only glare at Arlong as he walked towards me with an arrogant smirk across his face.

However, he stopped when someone appeared between me and Arlong. It was Frosch and he was scared of Arlong. The small exceed was trembling in front of Arlong, but he stood his ground.

Frosch said "Stop! Tsuki going to die, if he keeps fighting!"

Arlong simply looked at Frosch like he was an empty soda can on the sidewalk. I instantly became scared of what Arlong would do to Frosch. I slowly reach for Frosch, ignoring the immense pain because it wasn't important at the moment. I saw Arlong was about to kick Frosch just like he did with me, his kick could kill Frosch. I wasn't going to allow that.

Frosch POV:

I saw the shark man was about to attack me. I know this would happened, but I didn't want Tsuki to get hurt anymore. Suddenly, I felt something pull me backward and I heard the sound of something cracking. I looked in fear as Tsuki pulled me into a one hand hug as he used his right arm to block the kick. The cracking sound must have been Tsuki's right arm breaking.

Tears were falling of out my eyes as I cried out "TSUKI!"

Tsuki just looked at me as he attempt to smile off the pain.

He said " I'm okay Fro, it's just an arm. It could always heal, but if you die, then my heart won't ever heal from that injure."

I shock, yet touched by his concern for my safety. I thought " _Tsuki"_

We suddenly heard the shark man laughter as he grinned at us. I felt Tsuki tighten his grip on me. I was scared, what was the shark man going to do to us.

"I believed we should end this. Normally, I'd killed you both and be done with it. Yet, you have caught my interest and you seem to be very well attached to the people of this village. So, how about a deal?" Said the sharkman as he watched Tsuki.

Tsuki just glared before he asked " What your deal, Arlong?"

The sharkman or Arlong just made a shark-like grin as he declared "I will change my tax law. Instead of killing them, I will only injure them minorly. However, I will end the lives of anyone who tries to rebel against the Arlong Pirates."

Tsuki POV:

This deal sounded good, too good.

Narrowing my eyes at Arlong, I asked " And, in return? You don't seem like the kind of person to make deals that don't benefit you?"

Arlong simply let out a malevolent laugh before saying "Smart boy, you are correct. In exchange for the law being changed, you must join my crew?"

End of Chapter 4

 **Authors Note** **: Arlong wants Tsuki to join his crew. Will he join or not. Also, why did Ryuk give him Ice Make Magic? Also, a certain someone makes a rare appearance. You'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **PS:** **Sorry for the short chapter. As I said before, I'm not very good with fight scenes. Beside, I made this fight short because Tsuki is stilling getting used to his power. He can't just instantly master his abilities.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Decision of My Life

Chapter 5: The Decision of My Life

Italics = " _Thoughts"_

 _Recommend Song: Artist_

Underline= "Name of Attacks"

Bold= " **Name of** **Locations"**

Actions = * _Sigh*_

3rd POV:

Everyone was shocked at what Arlong had just said, especially the Arlong Pirates. A human, no a boy, joining the Arlong Pirates.

One of the Pirates shouted in outrage "CAPTAIN! ARE YOU SHITTING WITH US! THIS BRAT JUST KILLED MAMADA NOT TOO LONG AGO, YOU WANT HIM TO FUCKING JOIN!?"

Kuroobi turned towards the pirate and said "Do not question Arlong's decision. He must be doing this to make sure the boy doesn't become issued in the future. Also, it seems he interested in this Ice Make Magic that boy possesses."

The residents of **Cocoyashi Village** were just as shock as the pirates. Arlong wanted Tsuki in his crew, most likely for his powers. Genzo wasn't going to allow this to happen. Unfortunately, he wasn't in any condition to prevent his son figure from joining that fishman crew. Nami POV:

What?

Tsuki becoming a pirate?

No way.

Tsuki would never agree to this. He cared about Bellmere just as much as I did. He wouldn't join their crew. The same crew that killed Bellmere.

Not the Tsuki I love.

However, the next words I heard shook me and the villagers to their core.

"I Accept."

 _I want to know: kill la kill OST_

Tsuki POV:

If this deal could ensure their safety, then I'll accept. I'll become a pirate. Everyone from the village was shouting. Asking why would I join them.

" WHAT THE HELL!?"

"KID, WHY ARE YOU JOINING THEM!?"

" IF YOU'RE DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU WANT TO PROTECT US. THEN DON'T, WE CAN HANDLE THIS."

I blocked out their voices as I only looked at Arlong, waiting for his response to my agreement.

Arlong simply gave a grin as he spoke "Excellent, welcome to the Arlong Pirates. Come meet me, whenever your injuries are healed."

Just as Arlong as was about to leave, he noticed a octopus fishman(Hatchan) was looking at something.

Arlong POV:

"What are you holding, Hatchan?" I asked as I walked towards him.

Hatchan looked at me and said "It's a map. I found it on the lady you shot."

He handed the map to me and I began to look at it. The map was quite impressive, and not only that, it was pretty accurate.

I gave a frown as I thought " _Who made this?"_

"GIVE IT BACK! THAT'S NOT YOURS!"

I turned my head to see that orange haired girl being restrained by the blue haired girl.

So she made this map. I ordered Hatchan to take the girl with us. Hatchan nodded as he began to move towards the girls, a strange dagger appeared at his feet. This caused him to shuffle backwards before falling on his ass. I turned my head in the direction of the dagger was thrown. It was Tsuki, he had his left hand out like he just threw something.

Tsuki POV:

"Ice Make: Kunai"

I was panting as look at Hatchan, before saying "* _breathing heavily*,_ Leave her alone, if you want her than we'll come to you in a week. Just…..leave."

The world faded black as I hit the ground.

 _Boredom_ _(Taikutsu): Death Note OST_

When I woke up, I found myself back in the white room. I glanced behind myself, and Ryuk sitting on a black chair with a teacup in his hand.

Sipping his tea, Ryuk glanced at me before placing the teacup down on a fancy black table.

Ryuk said " Hello Nathan, or should I call you Tsukiya now? Anyway, I hope your magic is to your satisfaction."

I got off the ground and walked over to him. As black chair suddenly appeared out of nowhere, yet I didn't react at all. I simply sat down on the chair and said "You gave me Ice Make Magic, why? Also, why is Frosch from **Fairy Tail** here with me?"

 _Wasurenai Tame ni - Yanagi Nagi (Black Bullet OST)_

Ryuk just a kind smile before sighing, he looked me in the eye and said "I gave you This kind of magic because I knew it was your favorite type of my magic, as fan of **Fairy Tail**. As for Frosch, *sigh* remember your past life,?"

I grimly nodded as he continued "Well I'm wanted to make up for the pain you felt in your past life. So, I wanted to bring one of your favorite exceed from **Fairy Tail**. However, I was tough time between choosing Happy or Frosch. Then, I figured you could handle a cat that thinks he's a frog better than one who only eats fish. And helluva lot of fish at that."

I chuckled as soon as I heard Ryuk's reason for Frosch being here. It was true, I alway wanted to have exceed just like dragonslayers did. They seemed to be great friends to have, and I was right. As I said before, Frosch was like a little brother to me.

Ryuk looked at me with serious expression for a moment, but then let out another sigh.

 _Reasoning: Death Note OST_

" You knew the future of this world, the Straw Hats, and everyone you may encounter. How you use this information is your decision. However, certain things have already changed because you existed in this world. This isn't an anime nor a manga. If you die, then you are dead forever. You can grow old and have children. I expected you tried your best to keep everything in order. Alright?"

I nodded, I knew how serious this was and I had to be careful. Any mistake I make, could result in dangerous consequences.

 _L's Ideology EXTENDED: Death Note OST_

Knowing that I understood my situation, Ryuk sent a confident smirk my way before saying "Now then, let me inform you on your new abilities. As you already know, you now possess Ice Make Magic, both Static and Dynamic. I've placed the memories of any Ice Make attacks inside your memory bank and sealed it using a Death Seal. So, you are unable to forget these attacks, no matter how hard you try. However, you can still create your moves to combat your opponents. Also, If you're wondering about what a Death Seal is. Then, it is a seal that allows me to create laws that people will subconsciously obey, as well as create illusions or false memories. For example, your memories are under my Death Seal. Anyway, I implanted other memories involving weaponry and tools that belonged to other animes that you'be enjoyed. You know like; **Naruto** , **Soul Eater** , **Bleach** , **Fairy Tai** l. Hell, you can create even weapons from **One Piece**. However, it will be made of ice as you can already tell. To keep in the sense of One Piece, You now have Observation Haki, but you won't unlock that ability for quite awhile. Besides that you have unlimited magic, so don't worry about running low anytime soon. * _snapping his fingers*_ Oh yes, I almost forgot to inform you that I've given Frosch standard aera magic like all exceeds have. He'll also have the Max Speed spell like Happy. Like you, he has unlimited magic, and I've slightly increased his intelligence level just a bit. So, now that I have explained your new abilities. Do you have any questions to ask of me?"

My mind was blown. These powers that he has given to me. These abilities could make me very strong against any enemies. The only question I had was?

"Why?"

 _Last Smile: Yanagi Nagi_

In a brotherly tone, Ryuk said "I felt bad because you were so lonely in the past. Now that you have precious people to protect, this should give you an edge against your enemies. However, you should train and master your abilities before you start getting into fights. Now, it's time for to leave, you're unconscious in Dr. Nako infirmary. Also, Nami and Frosch are getting very worried about you. Don't worry, we'll talk again later. Goodbye Tsukiya."

I gave Ryuk a generous smile before saying " Goodbye Ryuk, and thank you for everything you've done."

Once again, I began unconscious.

 _Song ends_

Nami POV:

I looked at Tsuki as he slept. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead and torso. A cast was placed on his right arm. The only thing was he wearing was a pair of patient's pant.

 _Time of Promise Extended: One Piece OST_

I looked away from him as I glanced at Frosch. He was very worried about Tsuki, maybe more than I was.

Looking at me, the exceed had a teary eyed expression on his face.

"* _Slightly sobbing*_ I-Is he going to be ok?" Asked Frosch

in a worried tone.

I simply whispered "I don't know."

I was really worried about him. To be honest, since I met him, I had a big crush on him.

No, it's more than a crush.

A crush wouldn't make your heart feel like a jackhammer.

A crush wouldn't make you wanted to spend every waking moment with someone you liked. A crush wouldn't go through what Tsuki did to protect you and your sister.

I was in love with Tsukiya.

Me. A ten year old girl. A girl like me.

* _groaning_ *

I let out a small gasp as I watched Tsuki slowly rise from the medical bed. He looked around drowsily before noticing Frosch who was surprised to see me awake.

 _Mother Sea(First part)(extended): One Piece OST_

Tsuki said weakly "Frosch, why are you crying?"

Frosch began to allow tears to stream down his face as he repeatedly muttered "Tsuki"

Frosch jumped on his bed and hugs as he cried " I-I-I was so worried that you may not wake up."

Tsuki just smiled calmly " I'm sorry for making you worry fro, I just wanted to keep you guys safe."

I stayed silent as Tsuki glanced at me. He turned to Frosch and told to go check on Genzo. We silently watched as Frosch left, we were both alone in the infirmary. Earlier, Dr. Nako left to assist more injured people that Arlong harmed.

I looked at him before I said "I want to know the truth about you and your magic. Please, Tsuki, I need to know."

 _Wasurenai Tame ni - Yanagi Nagi (Black Bullet OST)_

Sighing, Tsuki began to explain about his life before coming to **Conomi Island**. He was born on an unknown island. The residences basically treated him like he didn't exist. Even his parents, his grandfather was the only person who treated him with kindness instead of neglect. His grandfather was the person who taught him Ice Make Magic. After he met Frosch, his grandfather died and Tsuki decided to run away from home and they ended up on this island.

Afterward, I asked him why he agreed to Arlong offer as well as why he made it sound like I wanted to that monster. He killed Bellmere. There was no way I would ever work for that guy.

Tsuki said "I met people like Arlong, Nami. He would've taken you by force as well as hurt a lot of people, if we refused. We just have to find a way to get him off the island."

 _Camelia: Soul Eater OST Track 12_

I nodded with him before I suddenly kiss him on the cheek. I caught him off guard as he began to blush. I simply looked away as I felt my cheeks heat up. Then I felt a pair of soft lips touch my cheeks as Tsuki caused my cheeks grow redder. However, I smiled knowing that he felt the same about me as I felt about him. Maybe, we can save the island from Arlong and other pirates.

Tsuki POV:

I felt horrible for lying to Nami, but I have to keep a secret. I don't want anything to change, if I told her about my past life. However, I will become stronger to protect her, Frosch, and our future friends. The moment I leave this infirmary and talk with Arlong, me and Frosch are going to do a lot of training. I swear I'll protect those I love.

*Flashback ends* Present-Tsuki( _thought):_

 _It been 8 years since that day, and everything seem go as the canon planned. Especially, the deal between Nami and Arlong, but Frosch and I came along as her partners. During those 8 years, Frosch and I trained our asses off to master our magic. Frosch can summon his wings and fly with no problem. He seemed excited, when I told him about the_ _Max Speed_ _spell and he work really hard to become an expert on it. I wouldn't say I've been slacking off these past few years. I became an expert on_ _Ice Make Magic_ _. I've increased my spell casting time as well as mastered every technique from_ _ **Fairy Tail.**_ _I began to create my own techniques because I wanted to be original. I learned how to strengthen my ice and make as sharp or as strong as its original. For example, I can create ice version of Fuma Shuriken, and it can be just as sharp as the original. Gotten thank Ryuk for implanting these memories into my head. They really come in handy when I need a certain tool. Also, I gained some muscles from all my training. Some girls have tried to ask me out on a date. However, I started dating Nami when we became 15, so I wasn't very interested. Though, I was well mannered and politely refused their offers. Now, we're in_ _ **Orange Town**_ _, and that means we'll meet Luffy for the first time. Ha ha ha. Can't wait to see how he reacts to meeting an exceed and mage._

 _It's time to our journey._

 _As the Strawhat Pirates._

End of Chapter 5

 **Author Note:** **The flashback arc has finally ended. Next chapter will introduce to Luffy and Zoro. If you're wondering about the arc. It's Orange town, you know where they introduced Buggy.**

 **PS: I know how OP it sounds, but don't thinks it. He won't be OP or a Gary Stu ok. He have opponents that on way stronger.**

 **PS: Ryuk gave Tsuki these abilities as an apology for his shitty past life. Can you imagine how bad his life had to be, in order to receive such gifts.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Luffy and Zoro

Chapter 6: Meet Luffy and Zoro

Italics = " _Thoughts"_

 _Recommend Song: Artist_

Underline= "Name of Attacks"

Bold= " **Name of** **Locations"**

Actions = * _Sigh*_

Tsuki POV:

My eyes slowly raised as I heard an explosion. I gave a soft groan as I began to raise. I made sure to carefully avoid waking Frosch as I gently picked him up from my lap and onto the bed. Afterward, I walked over to a dresser that held only one pair of clothes.

My clothes.

I put on my gray tank top and black jeans. Then, I got my black fingerless gloves and brown boots on. Yes, I know my clothes are similar to Dante from DmC. However, I don't have his necklace not his coat.

It's just a coincidence.

Anyway, I went out of the house and witnessed a house get destroyed.

I asked "What the fuck happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

To my right, I saw a certain swordsman.

Roronoa Zoro.

He looked at me as I did the same.

Still looking at him, I said "It seems like old clown face is on a rampage. We need to stop him, you wanna help?"

Zoro shrugged as he motioned me to lead the way. Before we could leave, I heard Frosch say "Hey Tsuki, where are you?"

Zoro looked at me and asked "Are you Tsuki?"

I nodded, before calling out "I'm outside. I'm going to get Nami. You coming?"

Suddenly, Frosch came walking out of the house. Zoro looked shocked as I said " I'll explain later. Right now, we need to go to Buggy's hideout.

We came to the Drinker's Pub, and saw Nami whack a pirate with staff.

 _Blitz: Soul Eater OST_

I whispered "Ice Make:"

I watched as the goons began to charge at Nami. She got into a defensive stance.

"KNUCKLES!"

Several ice fists appeared from the ground, punching half of Buggy's goons into submission. Zoro gaped slightly as did anyone wasn't unconscious. Nami took the opportunity to extinguish a lit fuse. However, the remaining goons resumed their charge at Nami. That was, until Zoro came and cut them down. Me and Frosch follow behind him. Zoro gave me a look that said " _explain."_ I responded with " _later._ "

"Zoro/Tsuki!"

We turned and saw Nami and Luffy.

The latter being stuck in a stone cage.

"So, you're Zoro. Have you come to collect my head?" Asked Buggy with a smirk.

Zoro's response was "Not interested. I gave up on bounty hunting."

I ignored their chat as Frosch and I went over to Nami.

Looking at her, I asked "Are you alright?"

 _Be: Song Riders(Devil's Survivor 2)_

Nami nodded before gasping as she watched Buggy's body fall to the ground.

However, we heard laughter coming from Buggy's crew.

Confused, the others and I looked at them.

"Why are they laughing?" Asked Luffy

Nami said " Their captain is dead and yet, they're laughing. Why?"

3rd POV:

Suddenly, Zoro gasped as he felt a knife entered his side. Zoro dropped to his knees as Luffy yelled his name.

Nami and Tsuki heard laughter as they watched Buggy began to rise. However, his limb were floating.

Frightened, Nami said "He Is Alive!? HOW!?"

Frosch looked scared as he held Nami's leg.

Tsuki frowned before saying " I heard he ate a Devil Fruit called the Chop-Chop Fruit. He must have the able to split his body. That would explain how he survived Zoro's attack."

Buggy laughed as his limbs reattached.

He said "You're correct. With this fruit's power, nothing can stop me!"

 _Song ends_

Before Buggy could boast more, Luffy shouted "That Was Cowardly Move, Ya BIG NOSE!"

Silence clouded us all.

Nami was commenting about Luffy's stupidity. The Buggy Pirates gaped at Luffy, while sweating as their captain looked very angry.

"What Was That!? WHO HAS A BIG NOSE!?" Shouted Buggy as he launched his dagger-holding hand at Luffy.

However, Buggy's hand was caught in a block of ice.

Buggy was shock as he turned and saw Tsuki release icy winds from his hands.

 _Muteki No Soldier: Yanagi Nagi_

Tsuki POV:

"Ice Make: Fishnet"

In shock, Buggy looked at me before turning to his frozen hand.

Then, Buggy pointed at me and shouted angrily " Kill This Bastard!"

The clown's goons began to run towards me with swords at the ready. I ducked under a horizontal slash, before I knocked the guy over with a sweep kick. Then, I noticed a pirate with a jester hat was going to cut me in half. Just as Jester brought his sword down, I moved to the right and turned around as the back of my fist hits Jester's neck. As Jester went unconscious, 2 pirates decided to work together with my defeat as their goal. One pirate was dressed as a red clown, while the other was blue. They began to circle around me like sharks revolving around their dinner. Then, they charged at me and tried slash me. However, I grabbed Red by his sword arm and placed him in front as he took the sword for me. Then, Blue fell because his partner crashed into his legs. I happily introduced my boot to his face. The pirate (who got leg sweepers) returned to his feet as he tried to punch me. I caught his fist, before I let go and hit him on both sides of his head. While he was stunned, I gave him a right hook to the face.

Afterward, I looked at the rest of the Buggy Pirates and the * _Come here*_ motion. To my amusement, they took a step back as I took a step forward.

They were afraid of me.

And they should be.

I turned my head and look at my friends' reactions. I wasn't disappointed at what I saw.

Nami was carrying Frosch in her arms like a mother holding her child. They both looked relieved. Maybe cause I was handling these guys like they were nothing.

Zoro looked at me with shock as he placed a hand over his wound. He saw me perform Ice Make Magic, so I couldn't blame him.

However, Luffy's reaction was the best of them all.

Luffy's eyes had sparkles near them as he gave his usual smile. I could see the childlike excitement in his eyes.

I need end this battle. It has to be Luffy who defeats Buggy, not me. So, I decided that I'm going to distracted Buggy's crew. In the anime, they were shot with a Buggy Ball. Then, how about something other than a Buggy Ball.

 _Before My Body Is Dry(Tomatomerde Remix): Kill la Kill_

Entering my Ice Make stance, I said "Ice Make: Ice Cannon"

I created a handheld cannon made of ice. If I turned around, I would've saw Luffy's eyes turn into real stars as he watched me. I began to aim the Ice Cannon at the Buggy Pirates. They began to panic as I pointed the cannon at them. With my targets in sight, I pulled the trigger and launched a cannonball made of ice. The pirates went up in smoke as the cannonball hit them.

Turning around, I shouted " Let's Get Out Of Here!"

 _Song Ends_

Zoro lifted Luffy's cage as he began to run. As fast as he could, while holding a stone cage. Nami ran with Frosch in her

arms, while I stayed in the back. In case, any pirates come out of the wreckage and try to follow us.

We landed on a rooftop, which was close to the Drinker's Pub.

Luffy, still in a cage, asked "Hey Zoro, are you okay?"

Zoro looked like he was struggling to hold the cage. Despite his pain, he said "* _struggling to breath*_ Not… Now, I need to focus. I'm going to get us out of this situation."

I couldn't help, but smile at Zoro's loyalty. I glanced at Nami as she looked confused about something.

 _You(Proved Me Wrong): Mica Caldito_

Nami POV:

Looking at Zoro, I muttered "Who is this guy?"

Seriously, this guy is acting like he wasn't stabbed at all. I could tell he was in pain, yet he was trying to ignore it.

Zoro looked at me and asked " _*panting*_ Luffy? Who is she?"

Luffy answered "She's our new navigator. I don't know who the ice guy is."

I glanced at Zoro's wound as blood began to drip out.

I said " I don't know. Who are you guys anyway?"

I noticed Tsuki was looking at me.

"What?"

With a worried look, he said "Are you okay?"

I smiled at him as I nodded.

Tsuki always cares about his precious people more than himself. I wouldn't be surprised, if he took a bullet for a friend.

Then, we noticed Zoro was starting to walk with the cage.

I guess, even a pirate can save their friends.

End of Chapter 6

 **Author Note:** **Thank you for such nice reviews. Hawkeye, you right about the romance between Nami and Tsuki. You're going to see how much during Cocoyashi arc. Also, I hope you like the fight scene in this chapter, I made sure to involve physical combat. Tsuki isn't going to rely on his magic only. See ya later.**


	7. AN: Tsuki's Bounty Name :P

Hey, It's me. Fireworks174

You've seen above in the titles, I can't think of good bounty name for Tsuki. :(

So, I want you readers to create his bounty name. :D

However, there are rules;

1\. Must involve ice: Ex: Ice King or Frost Dragon

2\. Can't be embarrassing.

That's the rule,

Also, Tsuki going to get his bounty at the same time as Luffy. This mean the deadline is when after we reach the end of the Arlong Arc. So, no pressure.

I can only pick one name. I pick the one I think is the best.

Leave, your suggestions in the reviews


	8. Chapter 7: Hello, Mr6

Chapter 7: Goodbye, Orange Town. Hello, Mr. 6

Italics = " _Thoughts"_

 _Recommend Song: Artist_

Underline= "Name of Attacks"

Bold= " **Name of** **Locations"**

Actions = * _Sigh*_

 **I don't have One Piece. Then, I'd be the Pirate King. ;P**

Tsuki POV:

Frosch and I were walking behind Zoro as he dragged the cage down some stairs. Christ, Zoro's determined to get Luffy as far as he could. As I got off the stairs, I noticed the building in front of us and a certain guard dog.

 _Till I die: Mica Caldito_

Chouchou

Out of everything, I believe Chouchou is a honorable character. He stayed loyal to his deceased owner and protects this pet shop from intruders.

To Chouchou, this pet store is his treasure. The memories he had with his owner. Those precious memories.

I'm angry because Mohji going to destroy this pet shop with his lion, Richie.

I won't allow it.

Luffy meant to be defeat Buggy. So, I'll take Mohji and Richie.

The memories of loved ones who've pasted away. They are more valuable than any treasure you can find. If you take that treasure away from someone.

I'm angered by people who don't understand and mistreat the word "Friend."

 _Song Ends_

"Hey, Ice Guy?"

I left my thoughts as I looked at Luffy. He was still stuck in his cage. Luffy tilted his head with a blank expression on his face. He was wearing a red vest and blue shorts, it's his trademark outfit. He had a scar under his left eye, he got it after trying to prove his courage to Shank. Finally, Luffy's signature straw hat and I believe the straw hat actually belonged to Gold Roger. Roger could've given it to Shank as they traveled.

"Yeah?"

Luffy asked "How did you do that weird ice thing? It looked really cool."

 _So Scandalous: Soul Eater OST_

I said " It's called Ice Make Magic. I'm able to create things out of ice. I can use it for multiple purposes. It's pretty cool."

Luffy grinned at me and said "So, you're like a magician that can make stuff. That's awesome!"

Suddenly, Frosch said " I agree."

Luffy's eyes bulged out as he yelled "And You Have A Talking Frog! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Actually, Frosch isn't a frog. He's an exceed." I said sheepishly.

"What's an exceed?"

I looked at Zoro as he watched me. So, he was listening to me and Luffy. Anyway, I told them about exceeds. Surprising, Zoro didn't looked shocked about a talking cat wearing a frog suit. I guess, he's learned how to handle this type of madness. Though, Luffy had star eyes and his usual grin as he looked at me and Frosch. I knew the next sentence coming out of Luffy's mouth.

 _Tsuki to Taiyō: Shela(One Piece)_

"You guys are joining my crew!"

That wasn't a question, that was a statement.

Frosch looked nervous about Luffy's statement. I believe Frosch was scared about what _Arlong_ would do to us, if we join them. I wasn't scared of Arlong, but I was worried about **Cocoyashi Village**. If we join them before the **Arlong Arc** , then my deal with Arlong would be forfeit and the villagers would be endangered. Yet, I don't want to betray the Strawhats. I know they're great people and Nami going to realize that. I'll just wait and see how the story goes.

I said " I don't think we can join your crew, but I think we could be partners. After a while, we might join."

Luffy frowned about Frosch and I not joining his crew, but he nodded anyway. I decided to change the story a little. I don't enjoy the idea of Luffy strangling Chouchou. Even though, Chouchou ate the key to Luffy's cage.

 _Ergastulum Disc 01: Gangsta OST 01_

Looking at Zoro, I asked " Zoro, could you stop for a moment? I can get Luffy out of the cage."

Zoro looked at me, before he stared at Luffy. Luffy nodded at Zoro, before Zoro put the cage on the ground.

Entering the Ice Make stance, I said "Ice Make: Freeze"

Then, I slid my right hand across the bars of the cage and watched as the bars became ice. I pulled a bar and the bar shattered like glass. Then, Luffy kicked the remaining ice bars and crawled out of the cage. Luffy stood up and walked over to me, he held his hand out and I shook it.

Smiling, Luffy asked "What your name?"

I said "My name is Tsukiya, but call me Tsuki." Then, I pointed at Frosch and continued "and this is Frosch."

Frosch smiled at Luffy and walked up to him. Frosch held his hand out and Luffy shook his hand.

I decided to keep the **Arc** going by introducing Chouchou. I purposely looked behind Zoro and pointed at the dog.

Still pointing, I said "Hey, there's a dog stand there. I thought everyone left this town."

My plan worked as the others noticed Chouchou sitting there with his tongue sticking out.

Zoro looked at Chouchou in confusion.

Zoro asked "What's up with this dog?"

Luffy smiled as he said "Doggy."

Luffy walked over to Chouchou and sat in front of the dog. Chouchou didn't react to Luffy's presence. Seeing this, Luffy began to stretch his face. However, Chouchou didn't even flinch.

Luffy turned to Zoro and said "Hey Zoro, look at this dog. It's frozen?"

Zoro sat down on the porch, and responded "I don't care. The dog could sit there forever."

Frosch looked at Chouchou in concern. He slowly walked toward the dog, before stopping next to Luffy.

Frosch asked "Is it dead?"

Luffy poked Chouchou on the forehead. Hard.

I wasn't surprised, when Chouchou bite Luffy's nose in anger.

I let out a sweatdrop as I watched Luffy scream in pain.

I sighed as Luffy shouts "LET GO!" Repeatedly.

I looked around for Nami. She disappeared after we got away from Buggy's hideout. What if she got captured by the Buggy Pirates.

Suddenly, Zoro fell to the ground. He's losing to blood and fast. I want to help him, but I can't. I can't disrupt the canon timeline. Beside, I know he'll survive this. Zoro gonna go through a lot more in the future.

I heard footsteps as I saw Nami walking towards us.

"Hey Nami!"

 _Beautiful Soul: Jesse McCartney_

Nami POV:

I smiled as I saw Tsuki called my name. Then, I noticed he was with those pirate from before. Wait? Wasn't that straw hat kid stuck in a cage. I looked at Tsuki. Tsuki turned his left hand was a fist and put it on his right hand. That would explain how straw hat got out of his cage.

Tsuki's Ice Make stance.

I don't know why he calls it that. He's just moving his hands, not his body.

I went over to Tsuki and kiss him on cheek.

I looked at the scene behind Tsuki.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked "What happened? And did you free Luffy?"

Tsuki nodded before he spoke " Yeah, I free Luffy and he got his nose bit by a dog."

I looked at Tsuki in suspicion. Why did he help them? They're pirates, and yet Tsuki was treating them like close friends.

Luffy got the dog off his face and smiled at me.

"Hi, Navigator."

Seriously, he still thinks I'll join his crew. Well, he's nice. I guess.

Sighing, I said "I have the keys to the cage. However, I guess it won't be needed. But, since Tsuki freed you. I guess, we're even."

Luffy looked at me, then Tsuki.

He asked "You know each other? How?"

I gave Tsuki a hug while I responded "He's my boyfriend. Also, my bodyguard."

Luffy gaped at us before he smiled.

He threw his hands in the air and said "Awesome. My navigator is dating a magician."

I giggled as Tsuki gained a tick mark on his forehead. He looked annoyed by Luffy's statement.

Tsuki said in annoyed tone "I'm a Mage. Not a magician! There's a difference. Anyway, I'm more than a Mage. I'm a weapon specialist."

 _So Scandalous: Soul Eater OST_

Tsuki POV:

Luffy looked confusion as he watched me. Also, I noticed Zoro was watching me as well.

"What's was a weapon specialist?" Asked Luffy

I explained " A weapon specialist is an expert on weapons like swords and guns. I know a lot about weapons, but I never used one. I basically use my knowledge with my Ice Make Magic. I know every type of weapon from here to the **Grandline**."

I paused, I seemed to have everyone's attention. Especially, Luffy who was acting like a child on Christmas.

I continued " I'd said my biggest achievement as a weapon's expert is that I learned about a series of weapons from 2 points of history. The first point involved ninja-like tools that was used for combat purposes, it was called the _Shinobi Era_. The second point was called the _Reaper Era_ , it involved very unique and powerful weapons that held incredible power. Anyway, I call them Era weapons because they're from the past."

I lied about the "Era" thing, but I have to my rebirth a secret. I will make things easier. Besides, I'm not going to use those memories all the time. Hell, I'll mostly used the spells from **Fairy Tail**. When I create a Era Weapon, I can't use my magic until the weapon is gone. I wasn't lying about the name, though.

"What are you kids doing here?"

We turned around and saw this old man with crappy armor on. I think his name is Boodle. Anyway, he is the mayor of **Orange Town**. He took Zoro inside and treated his wounds. Boodle came back and said Zoro wanted to sleep, instead of seeing a doctor. Boodle went inside the pet store as Nami talked to the mayor. Boodle told them about Chouchou's past.

 _Song ends_

I noticed a lion was approaching, so I decided to make his _acquaintance_. As I walked toward Richie, I could hear Nami and Boodle calling my name and wanting me to stay away. I ignored them, I wasn't going to let Mohji destroy this pet store. I stopped right in front of the Mohji's pet lion, Richie.

On top of a Richie, was the world's shittiest beast tamer ever. Mohji glanced at me as I stood in his path. He didn't seem to consider me as a threat.

I'll make him reconsider that idea.

Mohji said "Out of the way, Weakling. I don't have time for you. I need to kill the _Pirate Hunter._ "

I didn't move an inch. All I did was stare at Mohji.

 _Sayonara: Mica Caldito_

"What is treasure?"

Mohji looked at me with confusion.

Nonetheless, He answered "That's an easy question. Treasure is golds, diamonds, and other priceless objects."

Mohji smirked at me, thinking he got the right answer.

"Wrong."

Monji's smirk disappear as he looked at me. How was he wrong? Well, I'll tell him.

"Treasure isn't something that can be weighted by how much it's worth. Real treasure are the memories of those who've died. Of our precious people, the final memories we had with them. The laughs you shared, the tears you broke when they die. The last pieces of their memories are real treasure. The only proof that they existed in this world, and will alway be remembered. If you can't understand that, then you're nothing but 3rd rate scum."

I didn't noticed that 3 people heard my little speech.

 _Counter Attack Mankind + DOA(First Song): Mica Caldito_

Nami POV( _thought_ ):

" _Tsuki, you're still broken apart about your home island. I never would've thought you'd still be upset about their neglect towards you. "_

Frosch POV( _thought):_

" _Nami told me about what they did to you, Tsuki. Why were they so mean to Tsuki. He did nothing to them and yet they made him so sad."_

Luffy POV ( _thought):_

" _He's right. That's what true treasure is. Your memories, Shank's hat is my treasure. I think his friends are Tsuki's treasure. I think I have another reason to make Tsuki join my crew."_

 _Counter Attack Mankind + DOA(Second Song)(3:25): Mica Caldito_

Tsuki POV:

Mohji looked angered and shouted "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SCUM!? RICHIE, KILL HIM AND EAT HIM FOR DINNER!"

Richie tried to slash me with his claws, but I jumped back. I did a couple backflips and made distance between me and the lion.

Entering my Ice Make stance, I said " Ice Make: Snow Tiger"

3rd POV:

Cold air began surround Tsuki, as blue glow appeared through the mist. Everyone tried to see Tsuki, but the mist was to thick. However, the mist began to clear.

Tsuki voice was heard through the mist.

" I wonder, which is stronger?"

Once the mist was gone, Mohji gaped at the sight before him. Luffy had looked with excited at the Tsuki's creation. Nami and Boodle were shocked as they watched the scene in front of them.

It was tiger made of ice, about the same size as Richie. To Mohji's surprise, the tiger growled as its frozen tail moved around. The ice tiger was alive, and he could tell it was angry.

Tsuki gave serious look as the ice tiger let out a roar. Tsuki's arms were crossed and looked ready to take on any Mohji threw at him.

His only word before the fight started.

"Lion or Snow Tiger."

 _Losing me your way: Kill la Kill(triple Q) Remix_

With this, The ice tiger charged at Richie with the intention of defeating him. Richie was tackled into a building. Richie attempted to cut the ice tiger, only for his claws to barely scratch the frozen body. The ice tiger bit into Richie's side and threw the lion into another building. Richie wasn't dead nor badly injure, despite his bleeding side. However, he was unconscious due to the impact of the building.

 _Song Ends_

Mohji looked at Richie's unconscious state in shock. Then he looked Tsuki as he opened his left palm and faced the ice tiger.

"Dispel"

The ice tiger gave one final roar before shattering into ice particle. They were so small that they made beautiful snowflakes in the air.

Tsuki POV:

Frightened, Mohji asked "W-Why are you doing? I've done nothing to you."

I glared at Mohji. Of course, he didn't do anything. I stopped him before he could do anything to Chouchou's pet store. However, I decided to change Nami views of pirates like Luffy did in original timeline. I hope your listening, Nami.

 _Promise of Time Extended: One Piece Soundtrack_

I said "There are 2 types of pirates in the world. Those who become a pirate because they wanted money and power. They'll take and kill innocent people to accomplish their lust for power. They'll robbed from the poor to satisfy their desire of wealth. I hate those types of pirates. They aren't pirates, they're nothing more than greedy bastards who didn't wanted to work a day in their life." I began to walk toward Mohji. He was about to run, but I grabbed to him by his fur shirt. I continued "A real pirate is someone who goes to seas for adventure. They head out to sea for a life of endless adventure. You dare call yourself a pirate. You disgust me."

I punched Mohji in the face. Mohji was launched over to Richie and land right next to the lion.

I scoffed at Mohji before walking back to the others.

Nami POV:

 _A real pirate is someone who goes to seas for adventure._

Tsuki's words were echoing through my head. Wasn't there only one type of pirate. Not two. So, what was Arlong if not a pirate?

Tsuki walked up to me, but I didn't realize because I was caught up in my own thoughts. He called Frosch to his side as they looked at me.

"Hey?"

I woke from my thoughts as Tsuki looked at me. However, I could see he wanted to say something.

I said"Yeah?"

Tsuki looked at me with determination in his eyes, he said "We should join Luffy's crew."

I was shocked. Tsuki wanted us to join a Luffy's crew, but why?

Frosch looked scared as he said "What about Arlong? He won't …."

"Arlong Isn't Here!"

Frosch and I were shocked. Tsuki never acted like this towards Frosch. They're like brothers.

Sighing, Tsuki said "I'm sorry. It's just…Maybe Luffy isn't a bad guy. I know that. He could help us."

I didn't saying anything. I was shocked. Tsuki believed Luffy wasn't bad, he's a pirate. That means he's horrible.

Right?

I can't believe I'm going to say this.

"Hey Luffy!"

Luffy looked at me as I called his name.

"I won't join your crew. However, we can work together to achieve our common goal. I need the charter of **Grandline**. Ok?"

 _Song Ends_

Luffy smiled at me before nodding his head. I noticed Tsuki looked proud. Frosch looked worried, but he was smiling at me. Did I do the right thing by working with pirates?

I noticed Tsuki was leaving. I wanted to know where he was going. So I asked him. He was going to pack up everything in our hideout and move it to our ship. Afterward, he'll wait for me and others.

Tsuki POV:

As I went to the hideout, I heard an explosion. I know Zoro was going to be ok, but how can someone survive an explosion?

Suddenly, I felt like I was being followed. I looked behind me and saw a guy.

 _The Offer: Gangsta OST_

The man was in his early to mid 30s. He wore a fancy black dress suit with matching pants. The man was handsome and had slick black hairs. His crystal blue eyes shined like diamonds. The man had black dress shoes that were nicely polished and I could tell he had a pocket watch.

However, the most unique thing about him was on his right cheek.

He had number six tattooed on his right cheek.

I thought " _Is this a Baroque Works agent? If so, then why he is in the_ _ **East Blue**_ _?"_

I decided to play the ignorant card. I can't let this guy be suspicious of me.

I asked " Who are you? You can't be a villager because they ra away."

The man just smiled elegantly before he spoke. His voice was smooth and calming. It could any woman fall to their knees.

" Hello, sir. My name is unknown to anyone except my superior. However, you may call me, Mr.6."

Damnit.

He is from Baroque Works.

I can't lose my cool in front of this guy. If I make a mistake, he'll kill me.

I said " Well Mr.6, do you want something from me? I don't have anything to give."

Mr.6 shook his head and said "No, I don't need anything. However, I have something to ask of you."

"What?"

 _Shadow: Gangsta Ost_

Mr. 6 said " My superior has been watching you for sometime. We've done some research on you and were shocked about your abilities. Especially this creation power you possess. What do you call it? Oh yes, Ice Make Magic. At first, we thought you had Devil Fruit powers. However, the idea was abolished after we witnessed you enter the water without drowning."

I was shocked.

Baroque Works was spying on me.

Oh my god, please don't tell me.

 _Alligator: Jormungand OST_

Mr.6 continued "Anyway, my superior would like you to join our organization. We're called Baroque Works. So, what do you think?"

Shit.

Crocodile wanted me to join his organization.

What do I do? I can't say yes. These guys are pure evil. Well, not Robin nor Vivi. They had their reasons for joining Baroque Works. Anyway, I can't refuse, either. Since, Mr.6 will kill me because their organization is meant to be a secret. However, I won't destroy **Alabasta**.

With a deep breath, I looked at Mr.6 with courage in my eyes. I said " Sorry, but I'll have to refuse your offer. Nothing personal."

Mr.6 sighed as he closed his eyes. Slowly, I was preparing to fight him, but I didn't need to.

"Alright."

What?

Mr.6 opened his eyes and smiled at me. Then, he walked right past me.

He looked back and said "Whether you join or not, It doesn't matter. I'll just head my ship. Good day, sir."

He didn't kill me. Not that I wanted him to.

I shook my head and let out a sigh.

That was too close for comfort. I need to be careful about this. There are people who hate refusals. And Crocodile is one of them.

 _Song Ends_

I continued towards the hideout and packed our supplies, before making my way back to the ship. Once I got to the ship, I put away all of the supplies and decided to sleep.

I really needed it after a day like this.

"TSUKI!"

 _Complication(Still Struggle Version): ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D_

When I woke up, I felt something land on my chest. I saw Frosch as I smiled at him. I hugged the exceed as I heard Nami enter the boat. I watched as Luffy and Zoro enter their boat next to ours.

"So, what happened?"

Nami smiled as she said "Me and Frosch stole all of Buggy's treasure while Luffy kicked his clown ass out of town."

Frosch looked at their loot before he asked "Wasn't there two bags of treasure, not one?"

Nami began to look for the other bag of treasure. Apparently, Luffy left that bag for the villagers because they would need to repair their town. I thought that was quite nice of Luffy. He's right, they'll need money to repair **Orange Town**. Nami didn't share the same idea. In fact, she was currently trying to drown Luffy for leaving _her treasure_.

I just ignored them as I watched the clouds above. However, I had one thought on my mind.

" _What does the future have in store for us."_

 _Death Image Extended: Death Note OST_

Mr.6 POV:

"So, he refused, right?"

I was on my ship, currently sailing back to **Grandline**. I was talking to my superior through transponder snail.

Mr.0 didn't sound pleased.

I said "Yes, he refused to join us. However, I didn't eliminate him. I don't think he's a threat towards our goal. We will create the perfect nation. Mr.0, please rest assured. If he interfere with our plans, then I'll kill him without a moment's hesitation."

Mr.0 stayed silent before he said "Very well Mr.6, now return to the **Alabasta**."

The transponder snail went dead as Mr.0 signed off.

3rd POV:

As Mr.6 went to his quarters. The water began to boil around his ship.

End of Chapter 7

 **Author Note:** **Tsuki has met a member of Baroque Works, Mr.6. Now, He'll soon meet the sniper of the Strawhat Pirates. What else has changed because because of his existence here.**

 **PS:Anyway, If you remember those weapon memories, then I decide to them "Era Weapons" because they were historically different from each series. Like Naruto, follow past traditions like clans and Daimyos. Bleach follows the way of samurai, while adding current lifestyle. Also, I have to make limits for Tsuki's abilities. Whenever he uses a Era Weapon, he lose his magic until the weapon is gone. Whether he dispels it or it gets destroyed.**

 **PS: The "Era Weapons" won't be used because I created them for other reason. You'll have to wait and see. Just know, you'll be shocked why they existed. Also, these weapons are important in later chapters.**

 **To Dark Blue Wing: You think I have potential to be a better writer? Thanks :D I'll try to meet your expectations. To be honest, I have a ton of fanfiction ideas involving OCs. However, I was nervous because I thought nobody would like my story idea. I going to write more fanfictions, but after i finish this story.**

 **See ya later :P**


	9. Chapter 8: Promise Of Life

Chapter 8: Promise Of Life

Italics = " _Thoughts"_

 _Recommend Song: Artist_

Bold= " **Name of** **Locations"**

Actions = * _Sigh*_

 **I don't have One Piece. Then, I'd be the Pirate King. ;P**

Tsuki POV:

"Tsuki."

I heard my name being called through the darkness. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Frosch's worried face. He wasn't the only one there. Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp were there as well.

Wait?

Usopp!

 _Colmar: Jormungand OST_

I looked around at my surroundings and I found myself in that rich girl's mansion. What was her name? Oh yes, Kaya. Speaking of Kaya, she was here along with butler, Merry. Apparently, I was in a bed.

What happened?

I remember looking at the **Gecko Islands** from the distance. It went dark, and now I'm here.

Drowsy, I asked "What's going on? I thought we were on the boat. Where are we?"

Kaya said " You're currently in my mansion. My name is Kaya. You're Tsukiya, right? Your friends took you to a doctor. On your way to **Syrup Village** , you passed out on the road. Don't worry, the doctor said you became ill and needed lots of rest."

So, I was asleep. The entire time, we've been there. That sucks.

Wait?

Did I skip an entire **Arc**?

Are You Kidding Me!?

I looked at my friends and asked "Did I miss out on anything? Don't skip any details."

Thankfully, Nami began to tell me. And, I was right. I missed the entire **Arc**.

Damnit

Anyway, everyone waited for my recovery. That was quite nice of them. Anyway, I decided that I've had enough rest.

As I got up from the bed, Merry said " Wait! You must remain in bed. You're still sick and must rest."

Shrugging, I said "No thanks. I've been sleeping for long enough. Beside, I feel great."

Ignoring Merry attempts to persuade me, I looked at Usopp as he looked at me.

He wasn't very muscular, I think slim is a better word. He had black wooly hair, which was covered by his olive green bandanna. Usopp wore brown overalls with a white sash. Finally, his signature nose that looked like Pinocchio's after lying.

"What?"

I continued stare at Usopp, who was beginning to shake slightly. I decided to mess with him.

I said "What up, Pinocchio? Maybe, your nose will shrink by telling the truth."

Usopp's eyes bulged out as he shouted "YOU STARE AT ME FOR THREE MINUTES AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY!"

I chuckled at his reaction as I said "Sorry. I couldn't resist the chance. My name is Tsuki. And, yours?"

Usopp straighten himself and proudly, he lied " I'm the great captain Usopp! I lead…"

Before he continued, I said "You're lying."

He looked at me in shock.

"How did you know?"

I gave a smirk.

"I didn't."

I heard Luffy laugh as Usopp face faulted. This was too amusing.

Once he returned to his feet, Usopp asked "So you're a pirate, right? What do you do?"

 _Bar Song: One Piece OST_

Before I could answer, Luffy said "He's the ship's magician. He can create stuff out of ice. Also, he has a talking cat that can walk. It's so awesome!"

Usopp looked at me, before saying "I've seen the cat. The cat's name is Frosch. Wait, you're a magician?"

Sighing, I said "No, I'm a Mage. However, Luffy's right about the ice thing. It's called Ice Make Magic. Hey, how about a magic trick? I'm not a magician, but it doesn't mean I can't show a trick or two."

Luffy and Usopp acted like child as soon as I said _magic trick._ I noticed everyone else was watching me.

What the hell.

It'll be fun.

For me, though. :P

Anyway, I went into Ice Make stance. After a minute, I returned to my normal posture.

Everyone looked at me in confusion. Ok, now for the main part.

Looking at Luffy, I asked "Luffy. May you come here? Be the _Mage's_ assistant."

Luffy got excited as he come over to me. He smiled as he was ready to help with my trick.

"For this trick, I'll need to punch me as hard as you can. Alright?"

Luffy nodded as he reeled his fist back.

Now for the fun. :D

3rd POV:

As soon as Luffy's fist made contact with _Tsuki_ , His fist went right through _Tsuki's_ chest _._

Silence.

Everyone beside Luffy and Kaya had their jaws on the floor. Luffy looked at the _Tsuki_ with a grin. Slowly, Luffy's grin became more nervous as he began to sweat. Slowly, Luffy opened his mouth and started to scream. Seriously, you could hear that scream from **Skypiea**.

Anyway, Usopp shouted "IDIOT! STOP SCREAMING AND GET YOUR HAND OFF HIS CHEST! LITERALLY!"

Luffy managed to stop screaming and tried to remove his hand out of _Tsuki._ He was struggling in his attempts to remove his hand. With fear now turned into annoyance, Luffy used all of his strength and forced his hand out of his magician.

However, _Tsuki_ shattered into fragments of ice. It almost looked like an ice sculpture breaking.

Everyone were looking at the frozen remains of _Tsuki_. Except Kaya, who found something very interesting behind them.

Everyone minus Kaya shouted "TSUKI!"

"Yes?"

 _Song Ends_

Everyone stopped their shouting as they heard Tsuki's voice. They turned around and saw Tsuki behind them. Kaya was staring at him in shock.

Usopp quickly looked back at _Tsuki's_ remains before turning to Tsuki.

Confused, Usopp said " H-How did you d-do that? You're nothing, but a pile of ice over there."

Smirking, Tsuki explained "It's Ice Make: Clone. I'm able to make clones that look like me. It's perfect in combat."

 _Sayanora: Mica Caldito_

Nami POV:

He made a joke about dying.

Slowly, I walked up to Tsuki. My hair was covering my eyes. He noticed me and smiled. He didn't know what I was about to do.

* _Slap*_

I slapped his face. It left a small imprint on his face. Shocked, Tsuki looked at me. I could tears trying to escape my eyes as I glared at him. I only said one word before I ran out of the mansion.

"Asshole."

I ran as far as I could. In the end, I made to the forest and stood there. I leaned my back against a tree before sliding down. I just sat there as I felt my tears begin to leave.

How could Tsuki even joke about death?

Especially with Bellmere's death.

Nojiko, Genzo, Tsuki, Frosch

They're all I have left.

I don't want them to die.

"Nami?"

I didn't look to see who was there. I already knew

It was Tsuki.

"What?"

Finally, I looked at Tsuki. He looked worried about me.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Said Tsuki gently. He was trying to help me.

But all he did was anger me.

In anger, I stood up and glared at him. He flinched under my glare.

I said angrily "Why!? You Made A Joke About Dying! Do You Know How Scared I Was!? I Thought You Died! How Could You Make A Fucked Up Joke About That Shit!? Do You Know How Frosch Would Feel If You Actually Die!? He'd Be Devastated! What About Me!? I Already Lost Bellmere! If I Lost You! I-I…."

I couldn't finish my sentence. My tears were beginning to blind me. Suddenly, I felt someone hug me. I knew it was Tsuki as we both fell to our knees.

 _The Promise Of Time Extended: One Piece OST_

Tsuki POV:

I'm such a bastard.

I never knew how much I meant to them.

In my past life, nobody gave a damn about me. I would be thankful about someone actually talking to me without being partnered up for project in school. And they barely talk to me during projects. They'd leave me with all of the work.

I couldn't spend time with my own parents. They would always be working and rarely seen around the house. Hell, the most they've ever said to me was " _Going to work, son."_

My grandfather was the only person who would spend time with me. He practically raised me after my 8th birthday. He didn't like the way my parents acted around me. He helped me through my loneliness.

Everything was starting to look up.

Until the day of his death.

My grandfather became badly ill and was sent to the hospital. However, they couldn't do anything for him.

" _Never give up. I know you'll find the happiness. One day."_

Those were his last words to me.

My grandfather died the next day.

I never had another friend after his death.

I should've known that Nami and Frosch cared about me. I guess I was stuck in my own old life.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't realized I was crying.

" I never knew you guys cared about me. I was alway used to being forgotten. I won't die. If my death will make you cry, then I won't die. I promise that I will never die."

Nami looked at me and said "You promise?"

 _Till I Die: Mica Caldito_

I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I promise."

I leaned close to Nami as she did the same. Our lips connected as our eyes drifted closed.

After a minutes, the kiss ended and we left the forest. We saw Frosch flying towards us.

Yes, Frosch has Aera Magic like all exceeds.

He told us that everyone was waiting for us at the shores of the village.

When we got there, we saw a caravel with a sheep head.

It was the _Going Merry._

It was completely undamaged and stable. The crew really loved this ship. They had so many adventures with it.

I'm going to miss this ship after **Water 7**.

Anyway, Nami and I were asked by everyone. We said we were alright.

Then, Usopp came stumbling down the cliff. I decided to save Usopp from the feet of Luffy and Zoro. "Ice Make: Slide"

Suddenly, Usopp was sliding down a slide made of ice. At the bottom, he slid across the ground. He had a scratch or two, but that was better than being kicked in the face. I watched the conversation between Usopp and Luffy, before he came aboard the ship. As we set sail, I couldn't help worrying about the next **Arc**. We were going to **Baratie**. However, the main reason I'm worried about this **Arc**. It involved leaving the Strawhats.

We were going to back to **Cocoyashi Village**.

End of Chapter 8

 **Author's Note: Wow, this was emotionally hard to write this chapter. Anyway, the Strawhats are going to going Baratie next chapter. Tsuki going to meet Sanji. Be prepared. Nami and Tsuki are growing closer thanks to their moment. Will Tsuki keep his promise or will it be broken?**

 **PS: I went deeper into Tsuki's past. How people acted around him. Won't be any flashbacks because Tsuki will block out any involving his past life. Except his grandfather, he'll always remember him.**

 **To Savoxgut: Thanks for nice comment. By the way, is your friend named Dark Blue Wing? Dark said something about recommend this to a friend. See ya later.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Pain Of Betrayal

Chapter 9: The Pain Of Betrayal

Italics = " _Thoughts"_

 _Recommend Song: Artist_

Bold= " **Name of** **Locations"**

Actions = * _Sigh*_

 **I don't have One Piece. Then, I'd be the Pirate King. ;P**

Tsuki POV:

What should I do?

 _Mother Sea (Extended Version): One Piece Soundtrack_

I leaned on the mast as sound of the ocean invaded my ears.

It was so peaceful. The ocean has always been mystery to all who've sailed across it. It is a death trap for those who dare travel. Yet, it had such soothing sounds. A harmony that was sang by the most beautiful voice. It could bring peace to anyone.

Yet, I didn't feel relaxed.

What should I do?

Soon, I'm going to return to **Cocoyashi Village**.

Back to _Arlong_.

I don't want to betray Luffy and the others. Yet, I don't want Arlong to hurt the Genzo and the villagers. I know Luffy will defeat that bastard, but I don't want to risk **Cocoyashi's** safety.

 _Song Ends_

Frosch POV:

I noticed Tsuki was staring into space. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice me as I walked up to him. I was worried about Tsuki. He's been acting like this since we left **Syrup Village**.

I nudged Tsuki's shoulder as I called his name.

Tsuki looked surprised before he relaxed at the sight of me.

Tsuki asked "Hey Frosch, do you need something?"

Shaking my head, I said "I don't need anything. Just wanted to check on you."

"Why do you need to check on me?" Asked Tsuki

I said "You've been acting strange since we left Usopp's home and I'm worried about you."

 _Koibumi: Yanagi Nagi_

Tsuki smiled as he apologized for making me worry and explained why he's been so quiet. He's been thinking about **Conomi Island** , Tsuki is worried about the residents because Arlong has taken control of **Cocoyashi Village**. I could understand why Tsuki would be worried. Arlong was very cruel towards all humans because he considered them to be puny compared to fishmen. I was worried about Genzo because his body was covered with stitches after his fight with that manta-ray guy.

Is Genzo alright?

Is **Cocoyashi Village** alright?

I hope they're safe and Arlong hasn't hurt them.

 _Song Ends_

3rd POV :

Luffy came to the deck and asked for everyone's presence.

Luffy was holding a large black cloth as he looked at his crew to make sure everyone was accounted for. Afterwards, Luffy grinned at everyone as he held the cloth.

Luffy said "Since there are six of us. That's almost an entire crew. I thought we should have a pirate flag."

 _Bar Song: One Piece OST_

Luffy unfolded the cloth and revealed a badly drawn skull. The skull wore a straw hat. It looked like something a toddler would draw.

Luffy held the flag proudly as he smiled at them.

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of the misshaped picture.

Zoro said "Is that really going to be our mark? * _Luffy nods*_ A pirate's mark should be terrifying. Something that strikes fear into our enemies."

Raising her eyebrow, Nami said "Unless, your enemies are frightened children. That symbol shouldn't be on a pirate flag."

Tsuki said " Sorry Luffy, but that can't be our symbol. It looks like something a kid would draw."

Frosch said "Fro thinks so too."

Smirking, Usopp said "I can handle this. I'm an artist after all."

Smiling, Luffy said "Really? You can do that?"

Usopp nodded as he said "Yep, just leave it to me."

A few minutes later, Usopp made a pirate flag. However, the skull didn't wear a straw hat. Infact, the skull resembled Usopp with his slingshot as one of the cross bones. Usopp smiled proudly as held the design, but the others didn't share his idea on the design.

Tsuki said " It looks more like you than Luffy."

Luffy agreed as he and Zoro bonked Usopp on the back of the head.

 _Song Ends_

On his second attempt, he made the perfect pirate flag. It was similar to Luffy's design except it was perfect painted on.

Zoro examined the flag before saying "We're all in agreement. This is going to be our mark."

Everyone except Nami nodded in agreement.

The journey of the Strawhats Pirates begins.

Tsuki POV:

After the flag situation was over, I went to the men's quarters and went to sleep on a hammock.

Suddenly, there was shouting and sounds of things being destroyed.

Here's Johnny.

Sighing, I got off the hammock and went to the top deck. I saw 2 guys standing in front of the crew.

Johnny and Yosaku

"Hello, my name is Johnny."

Johnny had tanned skin and short, black hair. He wore a pair of sunglasses and had a black tattoo on his left cheek. The tattoo was a kanji that meant _sea_. Johnny wore a blue jacket, which he left open. The purple shirt he wore under the jacket. Johnny had a pair of beige pants and black sneakers. A dadao sword hung from his waist by a looped cloth.

"And my name's Yosaku."

Yosaku was about the same height as Johnny and had a shaved head. He wore a black shirt with a green coat and red headgear. He has plaid yellow shorts over unshaven legs and dark shoes. Like Johnny, Yosaku carried a dadao sword.

I decided to stay out of this scene and went to other side of the **Going Merry**. I knew how the scene would go. Yosaku passes out again. * _Sound of Yosaku hitting the floor*_

Nailed it. They go into the kitchen and discuss the importance of having a cook. Luffy decided they need to find one. Johnny talks about _**Baratie**_ and we travel to the sea restaurant. Afterwards, we meet Sanji and ….

Ah crap

Sanji

The master of _Black Leg Style_. The best cook in the world.

The guy who continuously flirts with Nami.

God Damnit

I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I hope I don't burn that bridge down.

 _Chains Extended-Underwater Mix: Airgear Music_

* _Couple Hours Later*_

3rd POV:

The Strawhat Pirates could see **Baratie** in the distances.

The **Baratie** was a fairly large ship. It had an oval shape, with 2 normal sized masts. The figurehead looked like a fish's head.

Johnny smiled as he said "What did I tell you? This place is amazing. And the food ain't bad either."

Yosaku slowly came onto the deck and saw the sea restaurant. He drooled at the idea of delicious food, but he glanced to his right and saw a marine ship.

 _Alligator: Jormungand OST_

"Guys! There's a marine ship coming towards us."

The marine ship was right next to them. Johnny sneaked his way over to Yosaku and hid behind the door. A man walked to the side of his ship and observed the Strawhats.

The man had tanned skin and wore a white pinstripe suit. His pink hair was well-combed and he had a scar under his right eye. There were bolts attached to his right hand.

"My name is Ironfist Fullbody, but you may call me sir. Who is the captain of this vessel?"

Luffy and Usopp said "My name is Luffy/Usopp."

Luffy looked at Usopp before saying "Two days ago, we made our flag."

"Yeah. I'm the one who painted it."

Annoyed, Luffy looked at Usopp.

Fullbody smirked as he said "You painted it? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm very busy, so don't interfere and I won't …."

Fullbody noticed Johnny and Yosaku as they peeked from behind the door.

He said "You two. Hiding behind the door. Show yourselves."

The bounty duo slowly came out of hiding and presented themselves to Fullbody. Fullbody raised his eyebrow before he recognized the duo.

He said "Aren't you two bounty hunters? Oh yes, you collect the small time bounties. It seems you've been captured by pirates. * _arrogant chuckles*_ It seems you've finally met your match."

Johnny and Yosaku looked insulted by Fullbody's rude comment. Fullbody's date walked over to him as they began to walk away from the **Going Merry**.

"Oh Yeah! Would Small Time Go After These Guys!?" Shouted Johnny as he took out some wanted posters from his jacket.

Nami noticed one of the wanted poster as they fell to the floor.

 _Essentia: Jormungand OST_

Nami POV:

I walked up to the wanted poster and picked it up. The picture made my skin crawl. I wanted nothing more than to rip that this poster apart. However, I couldn't rip the poster because it would make people suspicious. A hand touched my shoulder as Tsuki glanced at the poster. I noticed Frosch was looking at the poster with us.

Tsuki had a neutral expression as he clenched his fist. His eyes showed nothing more than anger and regret. Meanwhile, Frosch was scared as he tried to look away. However, the exceed couldn't keep his eyes away.

The bane of our existence, the reason for **Cocoyashi's** suffering.

 _Saw-Tooth Arlong_

 _Wanted:Dead or Alive_

 _20,000,000_

The three of us were in a world of our own as memories of Arlong's cruelty spread through our heads.

 _Song Ends_

"Gum-Gum Slingshot!"

Our thoughts vanished as we watched Luffy take a cannonball to the stomach.

He redirected the cannonball away from the **Going Merry**. However, the cannonball hit the sea restaurant, causing an explosion.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

I shook my head as I felt twenty years older.

Christ Luffy.

3rd POV:

As soon as Strawhats docked at the restaurant, 2 chefs came and took Luffy before dragging him into **Baratie**.

They watched as Fullbody walked into the restaurant along with his date.

Usopp asked "Should we go in? I mean, we can't just stand here and wait for Luffy."

Zoro shrugged while Tsuki looked compelled.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Yosaku began to repair any damage Johnny caused.

Frosch was bored, so he used his Aera Magic and fly around the ship. Everyone(except Nami and Tsuki) watched as Frosch flew over their heads.

Yosaku gaped as he said "The Cat Is Flying! How!?"

Tsuki looked at Yosaku and replied " Frosch is using Aera. It's a type of magic that allows the user to have wings and fly."

Yosaku said "That's Not Normal! What Kind Of Monster Is That!?"

 _Kira Theme Extended: Death Note OST_

Tsuki glared angrily at Yosaku, before he said "Frosch isn't a monster. He's my friend, and if I hear you say something like that again. I'll kill you."

Tsuki went to lower part of the **Going Merry** while the others were silent. Yosaku was sweating due to the large amount of killer intent that Tsuki sent his way.

 _I Want To Know: Kill la Kill OST_

Shaking, Usopp said "W-What was that about? I-I've never seen Tsuki so mad before."

"That's because Frosch is Tsuki's best friend. I rarely see Tsuki without Frosch by his side. They're like brothers. I saw Tsuki broke his arm, so he could save Frosch from an attack. He really cares about Frosch." Said Nami grimly as she remembered Tsuki's fight with Arlong.

Yosaku looked down in shame. He didn't know that Frosch and Tsuki were close friends.

 _Song Ends_

A few minutes later, Tsuki came back to the top deck and Yosaku apologized for his harsh comment towards Frosch. Tsuki forgave him because Yosaku didn't know about Frosch's abilities.

"A WHOLE YEAR!"

Luffy's voice echoed from **Baratie**. Followed by the sound of tables braking. Curiosity began to overwhelm the Strawhats as they got off their ship and enter the sea restaurant. They were shocked at the sight before them.

 _Diable Jambe(3 OST Mix): One Piece Soundtrack_

Fullbody was being held by a waiter/chef as he struggled to get out of the waiter's grip. Blood dripped onto the floor as Fullbody began to bleed.

"Can money feed your stomach? Cause I know it can't. Don't think you get away with disregarding food and not get your ass kicked." Said the waiter.

The waiter was a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and his hair brushed over the left side of his face. The waiter's most distinct trait was his eyebrow. The eyebrow formed a spiral at the outer end. He wore a black, double-breasted suit with a matching tie and a blue long-sleeved, buttoned shirt with stripes.

Tsuki POV:

" _Introducing the future chef of the Strawhats Pirates. The master of the 'Black Leg Style.' And the possible soon to be pain in my ass. Black Leg Sanji."_

 _Song Ends_

Sanji POV:

One of the chef called my name and told me to release this bastard.

I said " This bastard insulted me and my cooking along with all chefs. * _Letting go of Fullbody*_ So I simply taught him a lesson."

The marine slowly stood up and threatened "You're going to pay for this. I'll make sure this restaurant is shut down. It's finished."

This prick was making me angry. He thinks I'll just sit back and let him shut **Baratie** down. I began walk towards him, determined to make sure he won't shut Zeff's place down.

I said "If that's the case, then may I should finish you off before you get the chance."

All of the chef raced towards me and restrained me. I tried to overpower them, but their grips were too strong. However, I was determined to stop this guy.

 _*Crash*_

The ceiling suddenly broke apart as two people dropped down from the ceiling. The first people was Zeff, but I don't know who the second guy was. The guy had a straw hat on.

Anyway, Zeff said "Damnit, My Ceiling! That's another thing I'll have repair because of you!"

Strawhat replied "Why Me!? You're the one who kept attacking me."

Zeff noticed me as I continued to struggle against the other chefs.

"Boss! Sanji At It Again! Can You Give Us A Hand!?"

Zeff said " Oh Sanji. don't tell me, you went on another rampage?"

Furious, I said " Put a sock in it, old man."

Zeff replied "Now you're ordering me around, Huh? Do you want to sink this ship to the bottom of the sea?"

I stared Zeff down as he kicked me with his wooden leg. I could feel the marine's satisfied look as he witness the kick. He was about to thank Zeff, only to got kicked as well. The marine seemed surprised by Zeff's actions towards him. Just as he was about to speak, another marine wobbled into the restaurant.

3rd POV:

"Captain Fullbody! We Have An Emergency!"

Fullbody looked at his subordinate with an annoyed expression.

He asked "What's the emergency?"

The marine reported "The pirate captain Krieg has escaped! His henchmen rescued him from us and killed 7 of our men."

Fullbody was shocked. When did Krieg get the strength to escape? When they found him, he was on the verge of starvation and they haven't fed him anything.

The customers began to panicked. The Krieg Pirates were considered the strongest pirates in the **East Blue**.

 _The Offer: Gangsta OST_

Suddenly, the subordinate was shot from behind and fell to the ground.

The shooter was a relatively thin man of average height with short, scruffy black hair. He had a scruffy black beard, and a slight mustache. The shooter had light tan skin. His eyes had bags under them, meaning he lacked sleep. He wore an open grey jacket with a red serpent design on each side and a green shirt underneath. His grey pants matched with his headband and his shoes were brown. The most major thing about the shooter was his bleeding forehead.

The customers began to move away from the entrance as the shooter slowly made his way to a table. He sat down and tilted his chair.

The shooter said " I don't care what it is. Just bring me something to eat. This is a restaurant, right?"

One of the cooks walked up to him. The cook's name was Patty. Anyway, Patty walked up to the shooter and gave him a creepy grin.

Patty asked " Hello you bastard, how would you like to pay for your meal?"

The shooter pointed his gun to Patty's face and replied "With a bullet. Of course."

Patty lost his smile and said "Then you have no money?"

Suddenly, Patty lifted his hands and brought them down onto the shooter. Patty's strength broke the table and chair, as the shooter dropped to the ground.

The customers were surprised by Patty's response, while the other cooks just smirked.

Crossing his arms, Patty said "Unless you're a paying customer, than you won't get served by anyone here."

The customers and cooks began to cheer for Patty's courage against the pirate. Meanwhile, the pirate held his stomach as it began to grumble.

Noticing this, Patty smirked

" I can hear your stomach grumbling from here, pirate. However, don't think you'll get anything from us."

The pirate just scowled as he got up and left the restaurant. No one noticed Sanji enter in the kitchen, except for Zeff .

 _Song Ends_

Tsuki POV:

That pirate was a member of the Krieg Pirates. He's a dangerous threat, when he returns with Krieg. Yet, I know he'll make the right decision.

The Strawhats and I sat down at available table. Unfortunately, Frosch had to stay with the bounty duo because animals weren't allowed inside. I promised that I would sneak him some food though.

My seat was placed between Nami and Usopp. I'm kept an eye out for Sanji because I know he'll flirt with Nami at first sight.

I felt someone poked my cheek and it turned out to be Nami.

I looked at her as she did the same.

"Yes?"

Nami looked at me and said " Are you okay? You seem to be waiting for something to happen."

"* _Sigh*_ I have a feeling that something is about to happen. Am I losing it?" Asked I exhausted.

Nami just smiled as she shook her head.

I noticed Usopp looked confused about something, but Zoro leaned over and whispered in his ear. Usopp gaped slightly before looking at Nami and I. I forgot that Usopp didn't know about my relationship with Nami.

I winced as the sound of plates smashed along with the shouting of cooks.

What did Luffy do?

I watched as Luffy came out down the stairs. I looked at Nami as we had the same idea.

"Oh Chore Boy!" We said

Luffy noticed us and came towards our table.

"What are you doing!?"

Usopp said " We heard you had to work here until you pay the old man. So we thought we should eat some food."

Luffy looked at the food on our table. He stared at us with jealousy. Luffy placed a booger in Zoro's water as revenge. He knew Nami and I would kick his ass, if he tried it on us. Usopp looked amused as Zoro grabbed his water. He was about to drink it, but he quickly grabbed Luffy and forced the water down his throat. We laughed as Luffy tried to coughed out the booger.

Then, a rose was held in front of Nami's face.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Sanji has arrived.

 _Sanji Theme: One Piece Soundtrack_

I clenched my fist as I watched Sanji presented the rose to _my girlfriend_. Nami was surprised by Sanji's sudden appearance.

3rd POV:

In a smooth tone, Sanji said "Oh dear ocean, thank you for this treasure you've shared from your heart. Oh yes, I couldn't bare loving you from afar. I'm prepared to sail the ocean as a pirates, if it means that someone of your rare beauty will be by my side."

Slowly, Zoro and Usopp tried to back away from the table as a dark aura began to envelop Tsuki. Their attempts were foiled, when Tsuki turned his attention on them.

Sanji continued "Sadly, there is an obstacle that stands between us."

"And that obstacle is me, right? Sanji."

 _Song Ends_

Sanji sighed as he heard Zeff's voice.

Crossing his arms, Zeff said "This is great opportunity. Why don't you join them and become a pirate? I have no reason to keep you in my restaurant."

Sanji gritted his teeth as he glared at Zeff.

"What the hell do you mean? I'm one of the best chefs in this restaurant."

Zeff said "You flirt with any woman that isn't an elderly. Also, you can't cook a decent meal. You're as worthless as chum. Does that explain why?"

Upstairs, the chefs snickered as they heard Zeff's statement. Sanji clenched his fist.

In anger, Sanji said "Is that so? You think I'll just stand here and listen to all of this shit you're spewing out of your mouth. * _Slowly walking towards Zeff*_ I could ignore the insults, but no one talks shit about my cooking. * _Grabs Zeff by his shirt*_ I'm Staying Here As A Damn Chef! You Got It!"

Zeff grabbed Sanji and threw into the Strawhats table. Luckily, they grabbed their food before he crashed.

Sanji crooked out "You old geezer. I'm not leaving. _*Slowly gets up*_ Not until you're good and dead."

Zeff walked away as he said "Dead? I still have another hundred years of kicking your ass left in me?"

Sanji slowly got up as Luffy placed his hand on his shoulder.

"See. Now you can become a pirate."

"SHUT UP!"

Sighing, Sanji walked to the table and lifted it up.

Looking at Nami, Sanji said "My apology. * _pours wines and places meal*_ I hope this fruit macedonia, will show my forgiveness."

 _Sanji Theme: One Piece Soundtrack_

Nami smiled as she said "Thank you. This looks really tasty."

Usopp said to Sanji "Hey! Don't forget about us. We better get an apology as well."

Sanji held a cup of tea infront of Usopp and said "This tea should suffice."

Usopp said "Wah. You wanna fight? Alright then."

Usopp turns to Zoro and points at Sanji.

"Get him, Zoro!"

Zoro just drank his tea before refusing.

 _Step Up: Soul Eater OST_

Tsuki POV:

Alright, I've had enough of watching this pervert flirt with Nami. The moment I saw Sanji hug Nami, I decide to end this.

I got out of my seat as went over to Sanji.

I grabbed his shoulder and said "Hey, maybe you should leave my _friend_ alone. If you don't, then I'll kick your ass."

Sanji turned around and looked at me. He wasn't afraid, in fact he seemed to think I was some weakling.

Sanji pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. He put the cigarette in his mouth before he lit the cigarette.

Once he was finished, Sanji said "Who the hell are you? You don't seem tough like long nose over there. So, how can you kick my ass?"

Well, since he asked. Why don't I show him.

I tried to punch Sanji, but Sanji dodged the punch and tried to kick my chest. However, I caught his foot and threw him into a table. I noticed Sanji's shocked face when I caught his foot. I watched as Sanji stood up and began to run towards me. However, he jumped into the air.

"Collier Shoot!"

Sanji tried to land a powerful kick to my neck, but I raised my arms and blocked his attack. However, the strength of his kick pushed me back. If I don't take this fight seriously, then I'm going to lose.

"Ice Make…."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

 _Song Ends_

We turned our heads as Zeff looked at us.

Zeff said "Who Started This Fight!?"

I couldn't let Sanji take the blame for this.

I raised my hand and said "It was my fault, sir. * _Sanji looks at Tsuki in shock*_ I started the fight. Don't worry, I'll leave your restaurant. * _Looking at Luffy*_ I'm going back to the ship."

Luffy nodded before I left **Baratie**. I came aboard the **Going Merry** and saw Frosch as he waved at me. I made my way to the exceed.

I said "Sorry Frosch. I forgot to bring you any food. And I don't think they'll let me back into the restaurant."

Frosch pouted at this, but we heard footsteps coming towards us.

"If you need food, than here."

 _Destruction: Mica Caldito_

It was Sanji with a plate of food. I took the plate and gave it to Frosch.

While Frosch ate the food, I looked at Sanji.

"Why did you do that?"

Sanji shrugged before he said "I wanted us to be even. You took the blame, so I'm giving you that food."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sanji asked " Why did you attack me? I know there was a reason."

Sighing, I said "Well I got angry because you were flirting with my girlfriend. There are guys who hit on girls because they want to get into their pant. Then, they'll abandon the girl. I thought you were that type of guy."

Sanji looked insulted before he said "I would never do that to a woman. In fact, I'd beat the living crap out of any guy who did that."

I nodded "Ok, I'm sorry for fighting you. It's just I didn't wanted to be alone again."

Sanji raised his eyebrow as he asked "What do you mean _again_?"

* _sigh*_

I decided to share my _past_ with him. Except my deal with Arlong.

Sanji POV:

I listened to this guy. His name is Tsukiya, he's mostly called Tsuki.

Damn, he had a rough life.

What kind of parents neglect their child?

If I was in his shoes, then I'd run away too.

At least he had his grandfather and by the way, he sounds pretty cool for a old geezer. To teach his grandson this Ice Make.

Damn, it sounds pretty cool.

I looked at the talking cat.

An exceed?

Why does cat want to be a frog?And a pink one at that ?

I was shocked as I watched this cat flying around with wings. Apparently, both of them can use magic.

Wait, I forgot he said he had a girlfriend and he was angry about how close I was to her.

Who? None of his crew are girls except that beauty.

Wait.

"Hey, that beautiful girl I was talking with. Is she your girlfriend?"

Tsuki nodded.

"Yes, we've been friends since we were kids. We sort of had crushes on each other."

I said "Alright, I won't take away her from you. I can see you and her have something very special. * _Smirks_ * However, don't think I won't try to steal a kiss from her."

Tsuki smirked as he said "Like to see you try. Trust me, she'll kick your ass before you can even think it."

This Tsuki guy isn't so bad. Hell, maybe I can used to him.

Tsuki POV:

After Frosch ate, I dumped the plate into the sea.

I needed to get rid of the evidence.

Afterwards, Frosch and I gave our farewells to Sanji as he returned to **Baratie**. Earlier, I noticed Zeff was staring at me as I told my _past_ to Sanji. Maybe I'll be allowed to enter the restaurant later.

Anyway, Nami left **Baratie** and came aboard. She was scolding me about fighting Sanji.

"Why did you fight him?"

 _Chocolat: PASWG OST_

I looked away from her and blushing as I said " I was jealous. It happens every time a guy flirts and admires you. I can understand them because you're an absolute goddess, but that doesn't mean they gawk at you like a piece of meat. It pisses me off."

I gave a quick glance at Nami before looking away again. She was blushing as well, maybe brighter than me. However, she smiled and hugged me.

Nami kissed my cheek and said "Thanks. You're so sweet. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way."

I shook my head.

"No, You seduce guys to do your bidding. I can understand because you're mine and I'm yours."

Frosch came up to us and said "I think so too."

We laughed as we felt like our pain had faded away.

However, the pain returned as Nami frowned.

 _I Want To Know: Kill la Kill OST_

"Guys."

Frosch and I looked at Nami. She looked like she was in pain, yet the anger in her eyes made us think otherwise.

"We have a hundred million berris. Finally, we can buy **Cocoyashi Village** from Arlong."

I frowned as Frosch looked nervous. We're going to see Arlong. The bastard who turned Nami's life into a living hell. The fucker who killed Bellmere without a moment of hesitation.

Fine than

It's time to end Arlong's dictatorship. However, Luffy must defeat Arlong. Sadly, I won't get to fight the prick.

I said "Let's wait until something major happens. Then we'll take the **Going Merry** and sail to _home_."

Nami nodded before heading to her bedroom. I noticed Frosch looked upset about leaving the Strawhats.

Frosch looked at me.

"Do we really have to leave?"

I smiled sadly as I rubbed his head. I didn't want to leave either, but we needed to save **Cocoyashi Village** from the Arlong Pirates.

"We have to protect **Conomi Island** from Arlong. Besides, I know that Luffy won't allow us to leave his crew. He'll come for us."

Frosch nodded as we went to the men's sleeping quarter.

 _Song Ends_

* _Few Days Later*_

I leaned on the mast as I watched a ship approach the sea restaurant.

Captain Krieg and Gin have arrived.

I glanced towards Nami as she stared at Arlong's wanted poster. Then, she looked at Johnny and Yosaku, who had finished repairing the **Going Merry**. She had a plan to get them off the ship.

Turning to the bounty duo, she asked " Hey Guys! Could you turn around?

Johnny looked confused as he said "Um…..Why?

 _Nami Theme: One Piece Soundtrack_

Nami had a faint blush and tugged on her shirt a bit.

Oh my god.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

Cutely, Nami said "Well, I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

The bounty duo blushed at this.

Watch Yourselves.

Yosaku said " Sure! I don't mind."

Johnny added " Changing!? Right Now!?

You're going to find an ice lance where the sun don't shine!

Nami smiled slyly as she said "I'm really hot right now."

God Damnit NAMI!

3rd POV:

The bounty duo quickly turned away from Nami. As they heard footsteps, they turned around and saw Tsuki before he punched them. The bounty duo were sent flying off the **Going Merry**.

* _Splashing*_

 _Song Ends_

Johnny and Yosaku looked at Tsuki before Johnny yelled "What The Hell Are You Doing!?"

Tsuki never answered as he walked over to Nami.

Smirking, Nami said "Think about it. We're thieves who only steal from pirates. This ship is ours now."

The bounty duo could only watch as the **Going Merry** sailed away.

 _The Time of Promise Extended: One Piece Sad OST_

Tsuki POV:

I could see Hawkeye in the distance. He'll arrive shortly, meanwhile we're leaving for _home._

Eight Years

I wonder how people will react, after they see us.

Will they greet us with open arms or swords?

I know that Frosch is sleeping. So, I walked over Nami and leaned against the railing.

Nami POV:

We did it.

We have the money needed to save our village.

So, why do I feel so empty?

Luffy? And the Others?

Would they forgive us?

I felt tears leave my eyes as I looked at Tsuki as I heard "It's okay."

I hugged him as I cried into his chest.

We're Sorry.

End of Chapter 9

 **Author's Note: Tsuki, Frosch, and Nami are returning to Arlong Park. Tsuki wonders how everyone will react to their presence. And the Strawhats will arrive soon enough.**

 **PS: Spring Break is over. :C However, I'll try to send chapters in as much as I can. From now on, Every Sunday is New Chapter Day. :D If I'm unable to send one then I'm sorry something must have come up.**

 **PS: The Arlong Arc is here! As I wrote in ch. 7, you were able to send Bounty Names for Tsuki. I plan to end this Arc in 2 or 3 chapters. Due to scheduling, there is only 2 or 3 weeks left to send in your ideas. From what I got, there are perfect, but only one shall stand. Thanks to those who've sent their ideas.**

 **PS: There new app called the "Wikia Fan App for: One Piece" It's basically guide to One Piece. It has everything to Devil Fruit to Episode list. Their Fan Apps for certain animes like Fairy Tail and Bleach. Download the app. I used it as an assistant for describing people.**

 **See ya Later.**


	11. Chapter 10: Returning Home

Chapter 10: Returning Home

Italics = " _Thoughts"_

 _Recommend Song: Artist_

Bold= " **Name of** **Locations"**

Actions = * _Sigh*_

 **I don't have One Piece. Then, I'd be the Pirate King. ;P**

Zoro POV:

What happened?

After my fight with Mihawk, I was sent to find Nami and Tsukiya. Also, I think Usopp and Johnny came with me.

Wait?

Why can't I move?

Suddenly, I remembered one important detail.

Usopp knocked me out!

And Tied Me Up!

3rd POV:

Zoro lifted his head as he glared at Usopp. However, Usopp was looking for the **Going Merry** through his binoculars. That ship was a gift from Kaya, so it was very important to Usopp.

As he looked around, Usopp said " I can't believe they stole the **Merry**. I expected Nami to do something like this, but Tsuki and Frosch. I thought they would've stopped her, not assist her."

Johnny turned toward Usopp before saying "Actually, I noticed Nami was looking at a certain wanted poster before Big Bro Tsuki kicked us off the ship."

Usopp raised his eyebrow as he turned his attention to Johnny.

What does that have to do with the **Merry's** theft?

 _Lamento: Jormungand OST_

In a serious tone, Johnny said " I noticed Nami, Tsuki, and the talking cat were staring at Saw-Tooth Arlong's poster. They looked liked they've seen hell and revisited. I think Arlong has a part in their betray and theft. But why?"

Zoro POV:

I smirked.

" This Arlong guy sounds like a worthy opponent. Maybe I'll fight him once we get to the island."

Usopp gave a blank look in my direction.

"That's why we tied you while you were unconscious. Besides, you're in no condition to fight. _*Resumes Normal Face*_ While you were resting, we discovered Mihawk was a member of _The Seven Warlords_. They're incredibly strong pirates who work for the marines."

I frowned upon hearing this.

Why would pirates work for the _Marine?_

For protection?

For money?

I shook my head as I got rid of those thoughts.

I need to focus on the matter at hand. I must find Nami and Tsukiya and bring them back. Even though, I disagree with Luffy's decision. However, Luffy won't allow a new navigator to touch the **Going Merry**. He won't allow Frosch or Tsukiya to leave either. Luffy refuses their refusal? I don't understand my captain's logic, but I'll respect his orders.

"There It Is!" Shouted Usopp with a smile.

We saw the **Going** **Merry** as we sailed towards the ship.

Johnny gulped before he spoke "S-So t-this is where A-A-Arlong has been hiding. They call this place, **Conomi Island**."

Usopp was sweating as he nodded.

"Maybe, they aren't staying on this island. They could going to restock and leave."

Sighing, I said "No. I have a feeling that they're going stay on this island. So, we should follow them."

Unknowingly, Johnny began talk about Arlong's reputation. He traveled the **Grandline** and came back alive. This _fishman_ sounds dangerous, but why would Nami and Tsukiya go after him?

Something isn't adding up, but what?

 _Song Ends_

Suddenly, I heard the sound of bodies hitting the water. I turned to see Usopp and Johnny were gone.

Where did they go?

"What do we have here?"

"Maybe he was left for dead?"

Two fishmen were in front of me, they looked at me like a stranded survivor or something.

It was at that moment, I came to a conclusion.

THOSE FUCKERS LEFT ME!

Tsuki POV:

I stepped out of the **Going Merry** as Nami and Frosch followed behind. I looked at Nami and felt sorry for her. We've returning to the monster who basically ruined her life. On our way to **Conomi** **Island** , we changed our clothes because we aren't the type of people who don't change their clothes and wear the same thing.

 _Alligator: Jormungand OST_

Nami wore a green camisole with dark green flower shapes, tight black pants with two yellow rings on the sides, and light orange high-heeled sandals.

Meanwhile, I wore blue T-shirt with green sides, tan shorts, and grey sandals.

 _*Sigh*_

I'm ready to start this **Arc**. But first, I need to do something personal.

Turning to Nami, I said "You head to **Arlong Park** and I'll meet you at **Cocoyashi Village**. * _Sigh*_ I really don't want to be near those asshole because most of them are still pissed that I killed their friend."

 _Still Alive: David Belle(Mirror's Edge)_

Nami nodded silently before she could walk away, I hugged her. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

I felt her return the hug as she held on tightly. I could tell she wanted nothing more than to tell Arlong off, but she couldn't.

After the hug was over, she began to make her way to the Fucker's headquarters. I noticed Frosch was looking at me.

I smiled at him before saying " Ready to visit old Genzo?"

Frosch smiled as he nodded his head rapidly. I chuckled before we made our way to **Cocoyashi Village**. I noticed the forest as we traveled.

This brought back memories.

How I came to the **One Piece** World.

How I met Genzo, Nami, Nojiko, ….

Bellmere.

Damn

If only I'd been faster, then maybe I could've saved her.

No, I can't show misery. I need to be strong. For Nami, I know this will be the most stressful **Arc** for her.

Frosch and I arrived at **Cocoyashi Village** as we watched the villagers perform their daily routine. I wanted to say hello to them, but I felt like my voice was gone. Will they be happy with our return or angered by it. We betrayed them for Arlong, but we were forced because he wanted our skills. I was about to leave until I heard an old voice. A voice that made me both happy and ashamed of myself.

"Well Tsukiya, you've grown into quite the adult."

Turning around, I smiled the speaker before I noticed the villagers were looking at me and Frosch with shock.

I said "Hello, Genzo."

I shut my eyes as I waited for everyone to reject and _neglect_ us like in my previous life. However, I heard someone walk up to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Dr. Nako was staring right at me.

Man, he grown quite well for someone his age.

Dr. Nako had a wrinkled face, grey hair, and a grey mustache and goatee, along with grey eyebrows. He wore a bandanna with a Red Cross because Dr. Nako was…. well a doctor. He had his signature black sunglasses on. He wore a striped light green and dark green shirt, under his doctor coat with a red cross on the side on the right arm.

It was like he staring right into my soul. I felt like he was going to tell me to leave, but he said next would shock me to the very core.

"Welcome Back, You Brats!"

 _LOVER:AAA_

My eyes widened in shock as the villagers began to greet Frosch and I with happiness in their eyes. I just stood still as Frosch happily hugged our father figure and Genzo returned the hug.

They weren't suppose to be happy with our return.

This didn't happened in the anime. They basically shunned _Nami_.

This is wrong

But….

Tears began to leak from my eyes and I smiled that villagers and Genzo.

I Love It!

Frosch and I shared the same grin as we looked at each other.

We shouted "Nice To Be Back!"

Afterwards, I noticed some kids looking at me with curiosity and slight fear. I realized that these kids were scared of me. I crouched down to their height and looked the little kids.

I asked "Is something wrong? Why do you look scared?"

In a timid tone, A little girl asked " A-Are y-you with the fish people?"

I show a sad smile as I answered "Sadly I am. However, don't think I'm like those meanies. Actually, I'm a nice guy."

The kids weren't sure about me, so I decided to gain their trust. And what's better way than a magic trick.

Entering my Ice Make stance, I said "Ice Make: Mouse"

Suddenly, a small ice mouse appeared next to the little girl.

The kids looked surprised by the mouse's arrival, but the mouse just stared at the little girl. The mouse began to circle the girl while making mouse noises. The girl went down to her knees as she watched the ice mouse before she smiled a little and chuckled at the mouse. One by one, the children started to smiled and play with the ice mouse.

I laughed a little as the children played with the mouse. I turned my attention to Genzo and decided to tell him about the money.

I looked at Genzo as I said " Hey, could we go to your office? There's something I need to tell you."

Genzo nodded before we went into his office. I knew Frosch left to find Nojiko and reunite with their friend.

Sighing, I decided talk about our journey during those eight years.

 _Death Image EXTENDED: Death Note_

Nami POV:

I watched as the kid ran away. He was crying because Arlong killed his father. He wanted kill Arlong as revenge.

It's seems Arlong found a loophole in his agreement with Tsuki.

It doesn't surprise me.

Arlong wouldn't give two shits about the agreement, if it wasn't for Tsuki's magic. It doesn't take an idiot to realize Arlong's reasons. He wanted Tsuki to join their crew because Arlong wanted learn about Ice Make Magic.

Nothing else

Damn, I really don't want to this. That bastard makes me want to tear out my eyes just, so I can't look at him.

He killed Bellmere and injure Genzo.

I can't stand this fucker.

 _*Sigh*_

At least I still have Tsuki, Frosch, and Nojiko. They've stayed at my side throughout this shit. Especially Tsuki, he is one of a kind. The type of guy that makes you want to spend some time with. I'm grateful for having him as boyfriend.

 _Song Ends_

Shaking my head, I faced the gates and entered **Arlong Park**. As I entered, I noticed Arlong was sitting in his usual seat facing the water. In the last eight years, he changed his appearance.

He wears a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, green bermuda shorts, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals.

Arlong looked at me as I walked towards him.

With his shark grin, Arlong said "Welcome back, Nami. Where's Tsukiya? Shouldn't he be here as well."

I looked at him. "He's visiting the villagers at **Cocoyashi Village**. You remember your agreement, right?"

Arlong laughed. " Of course. I haven't touch a single one of them. The agreement isn't broken."

" _Yet."_ I thought.

"So, how much money did you steal this time?"

With fake sense of arrogance, I grinned at Arlong and said "Some people are so stupid. They were putty in my hands. I steal a lot of money."

Arlong grinned "Excellent. It's nice to know that people can understand how the world works. Money turns its gear and makes the world go round."

With a deep breath, Arlong shouted "LISTEN UP! NAMI AND TSUKIYA HAVE RETURNED! LET'S PARTY!"

Afterward, the Arlong Pirates began to celebrate our return. I just looked at them with a fake smile.

Soon, Tsuki and I will free our home.

Things are finally looking up.

Zoro POV:

Johnny….

Usopp….

…..you're fucking die.

I watched as the fishmen sailed the boat towards Arlong's base. **Arlong Park** as they called it. They went passed the gates of the base. I noticed the fishmen were celebrating about something. Then I saw what they were celebrating.

No.

Not what, who.

 _Lamento: Jormungand OST_

Nami was looking at the boat as it docked. The moment she saw me, Nami gave an arrogant smirk as she crossed her arms. My hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied as well. The fishmen sat me on the floor and walked over to their leader. I stared at Nami with a stern look as she held her arrogant smirk.

Nami said "Why are you here? You served your role as the thief's victim and had your loot stolen. So, why did you come here?"

I frowned at Nami. I analyzed her for any flaws in her attitude.

Sitting his chair, Arlong said "She played you like a sucker. She's cold blooded and only cares about money. She watched her mother get killed right in front of her. Not only that, but she watched Tsukiya break his arm just to save that pathetic creature of his."

I looked at Nami and raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked pissed. Beyond, she clenching her fists to the point of bleeding.

I knew it. And all I need the evidence to prove my theory.

 _L'ambition Melodique Jormungand Perfect Order OST_

With a confident smirk, I said "Sorry, but I'm not surprised. If she was a serial killer, I wouldn't be surprised. _*Looking directly at Nami*_ I wouldn't be surprised if she abandoned _Ice Brain and his Flying Rat_ , if it could get her a few…."

Suddenly, I felt a large pain as I was kicked in my chest. My injury from Mihawk became unbearable. Falling backwards, I coughed out blood as I looked at the attacker. Nami was staring down at me with barely controlled rage hidden in her eyes. She gritted her teeth as she grabbed my bandages and brought my face to her own.

In anger, Nami whispered "If you ever call Tsuki or Frosch that again. _I'll killed you slowly._ "

Part One clear. She cares about Tsukiya and Frosch for more than their abilities.

Now, what about the others? Like me?

Now, I'm about to seriously test her.

3rd POV:

As soon as Nami released him, Zoro pushed himself into the water and began to drown. Nami looked surprised by Zoro's action, while Arlong Pirates looked smug about Zoro's action and watched as he struggled for air.

Arlong enjoyed the sight of Zoro drowning. "What a foolish creature, but what can you expect from a human."

 _*Splash*_

Nami dived into the water and saved Zoro. Zoro took in as much as he could. The Arlong Pirates were surprised at what they've witnessed.

Nami thought " _Be thankful I saved your ass after you insulted Tsuki and Fro like that."_

Narrowing his eyes, Arlong frowned at Nami as she lifted Zoro onto the floor. "What is the meaning of this? Why did you save that _human_?"

Zoro glanced at Nami. " _*Coughing*_ What are you doing? This isn't you. You can't stand to see someone die."

Glaring at Zoro, Nami scoffed "I don't wanted him to die. It's too much of pain in the ass. * _Looking at Arlong*_ Lock this bitch in the cells. He won't be a problem."

Arlong nodded as two fishmen dragged Zoro towards the holding cells. Nami spared a single glance before walking away.

"Hey!"

A fishman came through the gates.

Once he spotted Arlong, the fishman said "There's an intruder roaming the island. A long nosed bastard was at **Gosa Village**."

Nami and Zoro realized who he was talking about.

Annoyed, Zoro thought " _What the hell? I get captured and you still get found. Goddamnit Usopp."_

Nami looked unconcerned by this information and left without a second thought.

Arlong grinned as he said "Looks like I have _three_ reasons to visit **Cocoyashi Village**."

Arlong's eyes filled with amusement and sadistic joy.

"Time to pay a visit to Tsukiya. It's been eight years since I've seen him."

 _Song Ends_

Frosch POV:

Using Aera, I flew towards **Bellmere's Tangerine Grove**.

Bellmere….

 _You and Beautiful World:AmaLee(Vocaloid)_

It's not fair

Why did Bellmere have to die?

She was such a kind mother to Nami and Nojiko.

Why must **Cocoyashi Village** suffer?

They haven't done anything to deserve such misery.

How can Arlong enjoy making them suffer?

Because He's Cruel!

But it's going to end.

We have the money needed to buy **Cocoyashi Village** back from Arlong. He can't break our deal since money is involved.

Finally, **Cocoyashi Village** will be free from his villainy.

Shaking my head, I smiled as the grove came in the sight. I began to drift down towards the ground. I noticed Nojiko exiting the house and walking toward a tangerine bush.

She wasn't alone….

" Usopp!"

 _Song Ends_

Usopp POV:

As I walked out of the house, I looked at Nojiko as she tend to the tangerines. She picked tangerines off the bush and dropped them into a basket. I was slightly confused.

She was Nami's sister.

They don't looked alike, but I had this feeling that they were extremely closed. As close as Nami's relationship with Tsuki.

Nojiko was a young woman with blue hair and tanned skin. Her right arm and chest were heavily tattooed. She wore a sleeveless beige shirt, blue trousers, and purple sandals.

As I scanned my surroundings, I heard my name being called.

"Usopp!"

 _Lil'Infinity:AAA_

Wait?

That voice….

I looked up and saw Frosch flying towards the farm. Before I could say anything, someone beat me to it.

"Frosch!"

Shocked, I turned to Nojiko as she waved at the frog. She seemed to be really happy about seeing Frosch.

She must know Frosch too.

After landing, Frosch went straight to Nojiko and hugged her. She accepted the hug without a moment of hesitation.

Frosch said "I've missed you. It's great to be back."

Nojiko smiled.

"I've missed you too. Wait? If you're here than Tsukiya and Nami are back, right?"

Frosch nodded before turning to me.

Silently, Frosch looked at me.

He said "Sup Usopp. So, Tsuki was right about you guys coming to get us."

Wait…. What?

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at Frosch. "What do you mean?"

Frosch said "Tsuki knew Luffy wasn't the type of person to accept refusals. So, it make sense that Luffy would follow us."

That's right.

Luffy would do something like that. No matter how dangerous it could be.

Frosch looked at Nojiko. "Tsukiya is at **Cocoyashi Village** with Genzo. Let's go and meet him."

 _Song Ends_

Nojiko nodded before she turned to me. "Are

You coming?"

Nodding, I followed Nojiko and Frosch as they led the way to the village.

 _A Couple Of Minutes Laters_

As we arrived, we noticed a crowd in the center of the town. There was a commotion going on.

Nojiko look confused as we slipped into the crowd.

 _Pretty Lies: Veridia feat. Matty Mullins_

However, her confusion turned to fear as we came to the front.

There was a shark human holding a scarred man.

Nojiko looked terrified as she whispered "Genzo."

If the scarred man is Genzo. T-Then, the s-shark human must be A-Arlong.

Arlong brought Genzo closer to his face as he held a grin. "I've heard rumors about a rebellion being planned. Normally, I would've destroyed this village without any regret. _*Grin Grows*_ However, I have a deal with Tsukiya to keep. I'll just break the bones in your legs."

Tsuki made a deal with this guy. What deal?

Arlong reeled his fist, ready to harm Genzo. Everyone looked scared about Arlong's punishment on Genzo.

No matter how scared I am right now, I have to do something.

Just when I was about to pull out my slingshot and stop him, a miracle saved him before I could.

"Ice Make:..."

A fist covered in ice made contact with Arlong's face. The force of the punch was enough to send Arlong flying into a building.

My eyes widened as the culprit met my gaze.

"...Gauntlet"

Tsuki glared at Arlong as the ice on his fist began to fade. "Don't think I'll allow you to harm the people in this village. Arlong I'll meet you at **Arlong Park**. So beat it."

Slowly, Arlong dragged himself off the ground and stared at Tsuki. Arlong looked completely unharmed by Tsuki's attack. Hell, there wasn't even a bruise on his cheek. Arlong nodded before he walked towards his HQ.

Without looking behind, Arlong said " Nice to see you've returned to us, Tsukiya. I thought you had abandoned our crew. Then, what would stop me from destroying this village. _*Tsuki grips his fist hard*_ Later."

 _Song Ends_

With a sigh of relief, Tsuki looked at the crowd and saw us. At first, he seemed shocked to see me, but it changed into a look of understanding. Tsuki went towards us with silent mirth on his face. "Hey Nojiko, it's been awhile. You look beautiful, but you're tied with Nami on _Hot Scale_."

With a slight blush, Nojiko said "Yeah, you've grown since the last time I've seen you."

Turning his head, Tsuki faced me with sad eyes as I frowned. "You're here for the **Going Merry** , aren't you? _*Usopp Nods*_ Fine, I'll take you to the ship. However, I have to talk to Arlong before i can take you anywhere. Wait until I return."

I looked at Nojiko as she watched Tsuki head in Arlong's direction. As Tsuki left, I noticed Genzo looked pretty upset about something. Nojiko seemed to notice this as well.

Staring at Genzo, Nojiko asked "What's wrong? You seem down about something."

Genzo shook his head as he went toward the center of town. An old doctor walked toward Genzo and began to patch any injuries he suffered from Arlong.

Genzo said "I'm worried about Tsuki's information."

Nojiko looked at Genzo with a raised eyebrow.

"What info? What did he tell you?"

Genzo replied "That bastard Nezumi is going to destroy **Bellmere's Tangerine Grove**."

 _Sense of Crisis: Jormungand OST_

3rd POV:

Nojiko was shocked by what she was told.

In a faint whisper, she said "What?"

Usopp looked at Genzo with a somber expression.

"Why would they do that? They have no reason to do that."

In exasperation, Genzo thought " _Now I know you're one of the pirates Tsuki told me about. You don't know how things are done on this island since Arlong arrived._ "

Genzo said " Arlong wants Nami and Tsuki to stay in his crew. So, he's allowing that rat bastard take their money because they'll have no choice, but to stay with his crew and get more 're determined to save this village from Arlong."

Nojiko POV:

I was infuriated with what I was hearing.

Arlong never intended to keep his promise to Nami. So, why would he keep his promise to Tsuki. Why would Arlong leave us alone, if he didn't care about the deal.

Then, it came back to me. When Arlong made the deal, one of his crewmates basically explained the whole reason of the deal.

Arlong was interested in Tsuki's Magic.

Nothing else

If it wasn't for his Ice Make Magic, Arlong would've killed Tsuki and Frosch like they were insects.

I watched at Usopp as he seemed about as angry as myself. He turned his attention towards Frosch, who looked like his world was shattered right in front of his own eyes.

In a somber tone, Usopp said "So, you're saying that you guys stole from us because you wanted to save this village. * _Frosch Slowly Nodded*_ Then Why Didn't You Tell Us!? We could've helped you guys and save this island."

Trembling, Frosch said " Arlong said he would never break an agreement as long as money was involved. Yet, he wants Nezumi to steal from us because he doesn't want us to quit. * _Eyes Turning Glassy*_ He broke the agreement."

"He never intended to keep the agreement."

We turned around and saw Tsuki walking towards us.

He looked pissed. Maybe cause he had to talk to that asshole.

With a few calming breathes, Tsuki began to relax and looked around. He must have thought we were being watched.

Afterward, Tsuki said

"Genzo isn't lying about this. I overheard a marine from Nezumi's branch talking about how they were going to be rich after they steal from some _thieving chick_. I put two and two together and it became obvious."

Trembling, Frosch said "No, No, No,

No, No, No, NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

With a look of sorrow, I watched as Frosch had his meltdown.

Not that I couldn't blame him.

 _Closer: Ne-Yo_

"Frosch, could you stop moping around? It ain't over yet."

I turned my attention to Tsuki as he sent a smirk in Frosch's direction.

Frosch froze for a moment before looking at Tsuki. Tsuki continued to smirk at us. We could practically see an aura of confidence consuming him.

Usopp asked "What you do mean? Why do you look so confident?"

Tsuki responded " I have a plan. Not only will it save **Bellmere's Tangerine Grove** , but it will also get rid of Arlong once and for all."

I looked at Tsuki in shock. He could get rid of Arlong?

How?

Blinking, I noticed Tsuki, Frosch, and Usopp were leaving.

Turning to Genzo, I asked "What Happened?"

Genzo raised his eyebrow at me and answered " Weren't you listening? _*Nojiko shakes her head*_ He asked his friends to coming with him. And before you ask, I have faith in him. I know Tsuki can accomplish anything as long as he's determined."

Afterwards, I watched as Tsuki turned back and smirked at me. I waved at him.

Tsuki

I hope you're right about saving this island.

Be careful and good luck

End of Chapter 10

 **Preview: Tsuki has a plan to stop the destruction of the Tangerine Grove. Will it be a success or failure?**

 **Author Notes: I'm Back! :D Thx for being patient with me. I've had a tough time after testing especially with the finals. I'm going to try to send some chapters, but it will be tough. I practicing how to drive and I'm going to take the final driving test. Also, I'm going to make my Bio. Check it out, it will show some new stories I'll write after this one.**

 **See Ya Later**


End file.
